Y Las Estrellas Brillaran
by Maryn Kimura
Summary: Los Tenshi eran una familia normal, pero un tragico suceso los cambio para siempre. ahora el hijo menor de esa familia era el sirviente de su hermano y padre quienes lo trataban peor que a un perro ¿podra el pequeño ryou encontrar la luz en la oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA^^ este es el fic que prometi realmente lamento la tardanza es que no podia meterme a la pagina tenia problemas de conexionXD ahora si todo esta bienXD espero les guste el fic.

Parejas: Bakura e Ishizu pero despues de muchos capitulos asi que tendran que esperarXD

YGO no es mio lamentablemente T_T

Capitulo 1

Despues de la Tormenta Viene el Infierno.

Era una tarde lluviosa, las nubes grises cubrian todo el cielo y no daban ningun indicio de que cedieran a los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre ellas.

aquel desolador clima, se adecuaba mucho a lo que pasaba en el cementerio de Domino.

un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color chocolate miraba tristemente como su segunda esposa. era sepultada. el hijo de su primer matrimonio un chico de 12 años, de hermoso cabello albino y ojos rojos. miraba desolado la tumba. mientras sostenia la mano de su hermano menor. albino igual que el pero con la diferencia que el tenia los ojos color chocolate.

el niño lloraba silenciosamente mientras limpiaba sus mejillas con un pañuelo. no sabia como todo habia sucedido tan rapido, en un momento su madre estaba arrullandolo y al otro...ya no estaba.

Los Tenshi eran una familia sin problemas ni dificultades. despues de que el padre de familia. Yaten Tenshi se habia divorciado de su ex esposa , habia estado buscando un verdadero amor...¿quien iba a pensar que el verdadero amor chocaria contra el en el centro comercial? una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos azules busco la mirada de aquel hombre que sin querer habia lanzado al piso. y al juntarse sus miradas fue amor a primera vista. despues de haber salido un par de meses decidieron casarse. ella era una estupenda madre y siempre lo demostraba brindandole amor y cariño al hijo de su marido. quien estaba muy feliz de recibir lo que su verdadera madre no le habia dado.

un dia la noticia de que tendrian un nuevo hijo les lleno de felicidad, en especial a Bakura quien tendria un hermano menor a quien cuidar.

el nacimiento del nuevo integrante un dos de septiembre habia llenado de dicha el hogar..ahora todos esperaban que el pequeño dijera su primera palabra, diera sus primeros pasitos y se riera feliz de las tonterias que hacia su hermano.

nadie penso que 6 años mas tarde todo ese amor familiar se perderia en una noche fria de lluvia.

Flash Back

una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos azules miraba preocupado a su pequeño hijo quien ardia en fiebre. la mujer miro preocupada hacia la ventana...afuera estaba lloviendo a mares.

- Yaten...Ryou esta muy mal.-dijo Hikari preocupada

- ya te dije que no iras a la farmacia a comprarle algo para la fiebre...mira esa lluvia...te puede pasar algo.-dijo Yaten preocupado mas por su esposa que por su propio hijo. Bakura quien cambiaba a cada 5 minutos una toalla humeda en la frente de su hermanito no pudo evitar sorprenderse de las palabras de su padre.

- pero padre...Ryou realmente esta mal-dijo Bakura preocupado en especial cuando su hermanito empezo a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

- esta delirando por la fiebre-dijo Hikari mas que alarmada.

- ya se le pasara y si no entonces no es digno de ser un Tenshi.-la mujer simplemente le pego una bofetada a su marido quien la miro impresionado.

- escuchame bien Yaten, NUESTRO hijo esta delirando en fiebre y tu ¿solo te preocupas de tu maldito apellido?-grito ella realmente enfadada con su marido.- si es asi entonces realmente no me amas a mi y no amas el obsequio que te di...TU HIJO.-dijo ella tomando las llaves del auto enfadada.- cuando regrese de la farmancia tu y yo hablaremos seriamente. nunca pense que solo te importara tu apellido cuando yo pense que eras diferente a todas esas personas que yo conosco.-dijo Hikari cerrando la puerta de la casa enfadada. Yaten solo pudo tragar saliva cuando vio a su esposa salir en el auto camino a la farmacia.

- demonios...realmente se enfado.-dijo Yaten preocupado por su esposa.- ahora esta afuera le puede pasar cualquier cosa...

- eres un ciego ¿o que?-dijo Bakura sorprendido.- Ryou esta ardiendo en fiebre...tu solo te preocupas por ella...pero no te preocupas por el-dijo Bakura mirando a ryou quien en ese momento de angustia tomo la mano de Bakura en un manera de sentir alivio.- realmente eres un idiota.-dijo Bakura mientras con cuidado con sus doce años cargaba a su hermano menor y lo sacaba de esa habitacion...lo llevaria a la suya para que pudiera descansar un poco lejos de su padre.

pasaron varias horas y hikari no regresaba...Yaten se paseaba preocupado por la sala de estar mientras bakura cuidaba de ryou en la habitacion...le cambiaba una y otra vez la toalla humeda de la frente intentando ayudarlo para que se mejore.

al escuhar dos golpes en la puerta yaten inmediatamente se abalanzo a ella para abrirla esperando encontrar a su esposa...pero vio a dos hombres vestidos de blanco los cuales lo miraron preocupados.

- disculpe señor...debemos pasar, una mujer nos dijo que vinieramos a ayudar a su hijo.-dijo uno de ellos.

- somos paramedicos-dijo el otro y Yaten los dejo pasar , rapidamente los paramedicos subieron las escaleras y revisaron todas las habitaciones hasta encontrar a los dos niños rapidamente se acercaron a ellos y empezaron a actuar. mientras uno le tomaba la temperatura a Ryou otro revisaba su pulso y sus latidos cardiacos para despues tomar el bracito del niño e inyectarle un medicamento contra la fiebre. a los pocos minutos el niño ya estaba mucho mejor...ya no sudada frio como antes y se habia quedado dormido profundamente.

- gracias por ayudar a mi hermano-dijo Bakura sonriendo..pero ambos paramedicos bajaron la mirada tristemente.

- ven pequeño hay algo que a tu padre y a ti no te hemos dicho-dijo uno de los paramedicos para despues bajar junto al niño las escaleras.

- su hijo ya esta mejor solo dele estas vitaminas todos los dias ya que esta muy delgado y este remedio por si tiene otra vez fiebre-dijo uno de los paramedicos dejando los frascos en una de las mesas...ambos paramedicos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron.

- señor tenemos que decirle una mala noticia...su esposa...su esposa ha muerto.-dijo uno de los paramedicos. Yaten dejo caer el vaso en que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua sorprendido.

- ¿QUE?-dijeron Yaten y Bakura al mismo tiempo

- la lluvia hizo que las ruedas del automovil resbalaran en el pavimento , la mujer choco contra el edificio al lado de la farmacia. nosotros somos el par de paramedicos que junto a dos ambulacias mas fuimos al lugar para llevar al hospital a los heridos...nos sorprendimos cuando vimos como ella salia del auto y arrastrandose intentaba llegar a la farmacia. intentamos colocarla en la camilla para llevarla al hospital pero ella nos tomo de la mano y nos dijo " Por favor, Salven a mi hijo. esta ardiendo en fiebre desde la mañana ya no se que hacer...en mi bolso esta mi direccion...por favor...salven a mi niño" despues de esas palabras fallecio...nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos y sin pensarlo dos veces cogimos su bolso buscamos su direccion y nos fuimos para cumplir su ultima voluntad.-dijo el paramedico tristemente.

- es momento de irnos.-dijo el otro joven- en estos momentos su esposa esta en el hospital. nuestro mas sentido pesame...buenas noches.- ambos paramedicos salieron de la casa. Bakura y Yaten se dejaron caer en el sofa realmente abatidos por la noticia.

- mi madre esta...

- todo es culpa de ese imbecil.-dijo Yaten enfadado...Bakura bajo la mirada tristemente- si ese idiota no se hubiera enfermado, tu madre no hubiera salido en este clima y no hubiera muerto-dijo Yaten enfadado...Bakura le encontro toda la razon...si Ryou no se hubiera enfermado no estarian ahora llorando la muerte de su madre. todo era culpa de el.

Fin Del Flash Back

Ahora despedian las memorias de su verdadera amada mientras un gran odio se formaba en su corazon dirigido hacia su hijo menor...le haria pagar cada lagrima que haya derramado por ella. era una promesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wii este es el fic que he habia prometido. por favor perdonen la tardanza tuve un problema con la pagina y no podia entrarXD dejen reviews si?^^


	2. El Demonio Blanco

hola aqui esta el segundo capitulo^^ aunque no lo crean estas cosas pasan. por razones que uno no puede entender o por causas del destino un padre puede odiar a sus hijos ^^ ya hay muchos casos asi que disfruten el fic ^^ gracias por dejar reviews^^ este fic tiene mucho futuro y quizas hasta segunda temporada asi que no dejen de escribir sus opiniones

sin mas enjoy!

YGO no es mio

Capitulo 2

El Demonio Blanco

despues del funeral de quien considereba el amor de su vida, Yaten habia golpeado duramente a su hijo menor,diciendole con rabia y desprecio que ya no lo consideraba un hijo, sino una carga. Bakura miraba todo desde la puerta sin decir palabra, no importara cuanto el niño gritara pidiendo su ayuda. Bakura no iba a ayudarlo ya que lo consideraba culpable de la muerte de aquella mujer que el queria como su madre.

despues de la golpiza, Yaten llevo a su hijo a su habitacion donde quito todas las cosas que podrian venderse. la television, la ropa que estaba en buenas condiciones, los regalos que habia recibido de su madre. dejando en la habitacion solamente la cama y los muebles completamentes vacios. el niño miraba desde el piso, sin poder moverse pues tenia todos su cuerpo adolorido, como su propio padre se llevaba los ultimos recuerdos que poseia de su madre. antes de salir de la habitacion su padre dijo sin mirarlo.

" desde ahora seras el sirviente de esta casa" esa simple frase lo condeno. ahora el se encargaba de limpiar la casa y servir a su padre y hermano. no tenia ningun beneficio en ella. le daban la sobras de las comidas, su habitacion habia sido cambiada al atico. y las unicas pertenencias que tenia era su ropa de cama y su ropa de uso. y claro...el uniforme de la escuela publica a la que iba como todos sus materiales para al escuela. aun recordaba lo mucho que tuvo que rogarle a su padre para que lo dejara ir a la escuela pues su padre no queria que estudiara...queria que fuera menos que su hermano mayor. pero gracias a bakura habia podido ir. aun recordaba sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo y burla.

" si lo dejas ir a una escuela publica, entonces yo seria mejor que el..tu sabes que muy pocas personas en esas escuelas llegan a la universidad"

el menor suspiro mientras seguia limpiando. el pequeño albino vestia una camisa gris vieja y unos jeans desgastados y desteñidos, su cabello blanco habia crecido hasta llegar un poco mas abajo de sus hombros el cual lo tenia sujeto en una coleta alta. el menor estaba limpiando las largas escaleras con una esponja.

ya habian pasado 7 años desde aquel dia en que su vida empezo a ser un infierno. y su familia practicamente se habia dividido. su padre apenas bakura cumplio los 18 se fue de la casa, siendo un arqueologo famoso. uso su trabajo para alejarse de ellos. aunque siempre enviaba dinero a bakura para que pudiera mantenerse estudiando. su hermano habia salido de uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad y ahora estudiaba economia en la universidad de dominio. pero esa vida de universitario era solo una pantalla. su hermano era en realidad un ladron y no cualquiera. era el ladron mas buscado de la ciudad y el mas peligroso de toda la region. tenia una banda la cual pasaban las noches e incluso dias enteros en la casa. planeando sus proximos planes y los posibles blancos para robar.

su hermano a sus 19 años era conocido como El Demonio Blanco. y era buscado por todas las comisarias de la ciudad.

ryou suspiro pesadamente para despues enjuagar la esponja en un balde de agua y seguir fregando la amplia escalera de la mansion que era su hogar. el menor se tenso al ver que la puerta se abria y entraban 6 personas a ella.

- dejen las especies en la habitacion de invitados.-dijo bakura friamente para despues ver como ryou seguia limpiando la escalera mas rapidamente.- oye tu, deja lo que estas haciendo. es hora del almuerzo.

- si señor-dijo ryou levantandose rapidamente del suelo. puso la esponja en el balde de agua y bajo las escaleras con ciudado para dirigirse a la cocina.

- deberias tratarlo mejor-dijo uno de los ladrones seriamente. bakura bufo molesto.

- no eres nadie para decirme como trato a mi hermano. Kohaku.-dijo bakura seriamente mientras miraba a un joven de 18 años. cabellos negros y ojos verdes. otro sujeto salio de la habitacion. tenia el cabello gris y ojos dorados y una cicatriz en la mejilla. el peligris miro friamente a bakura para despues sonreir.

- kohaku no deberias molestarte en convencerlo.-dijo aquel hombre sonriendo.- se que cuando el pequeño no este lo extrañara mucho tanto que lo buscara por todo japon si es necesario.

- yo no hare tal cosa por ese mocoso que lo unico que sabe hacer bien son las labores del hogar-dijo bakura enfadado.- ese mocoso nunca debio nacer, no es mas que una simple carga que cuando deje de ser util lo echare a la calle.-dijo bakura fuertemente. el peligris fruncio el ceño y suspiro pesadamente.

- ya veras demonio blanco...el destino es muy caprichoso-dijo kenji seriamente para despues sonreir y dirigirse a la cocina.- Gatito ¿que hay para almorzar?

bakura bufo aun mas molesto para despues ir al cuarto de invitados a contar la mercancia.

unos 15 minutos pasaron hasta que ryou los llamo a almorzar.

mientras los demas comian el ramen, la ensalada y los tamagoyaki que el menor habia hecho. ryou los observaba en el comedor, bakura no le permitia comer con ellos. y tenia que estar atento a que se vaciaran los vasos para llenarlos con la jarra de agua que tenia en sus manos

- tan delicioso como siempre-dijo uno de los ladrones sonriendo.- ryou-chan cocinas de maravilla.

- gracias takeru-san-dijo ryou con un pequeño sonrojo de la verguenza.

- ya no te necesitamos ryou, ve a comer.-ordeno bakura y ryou asintio inmediatamente.

- si señor.-dijo el menor para ir a la cocina. todos miraron a bakura quien siguio comiendo sin ningun remordimiento.

mientras en la cocina ryou comia lo que habia sobrado del ramen,los tamagoyaki y lo poco habia quedado de la ensalada. el menor comia en una mesa vieja completamente solo. la silla se movia sola pues uno de sus soportes era mas corto que los demas. el pequeño comio en silencio. mientras leia en un cuaderno las cosas que habia aprendido hoy en la escuela.

despues de eso. lavo los platos y termino de fregar la escalera para despues limpiar la terraza. cuando el sol de oculto el menor preparo la cena rapidamente pues sabia que cuando el sol se ocultaba, los compradores de las especies robadas llegarian. comio rapidamente en la cocina para despues subir las escaleras a su habitacion bakura no lo detuvo pues sabia que su hermano le tenia mucho miedo a su segunda vida.

al llegar a su habitacion el menor saco un pijama que estaba viejo y se lo puso para despues sacar una pequeña caja que tenia oculta debajo de la cama. el menor la abrio. ahi habian muchos folletos de universidades y su notas del ultimo semestre. ahora que no estaba su padre no tenia la presion de estudiar menos para no superar las notas de bakura cuando iba en el mismo grado. estaba dando lo mejor de si para ser becado en una universidad y poder cumplir sus sueños. aunque tenia miedo...si bakura se enteraba de sus sueños quizas no lo dejaria ir a la universidad.

- solo espero que todo salga bien-dijo ryou en un susurro para despues dejar su caja oculta en el mismo lugar...cuando iba a acostarse para dormir. alguien golpeo la puerta.- ¿quien es?-dijo ryou algo temeroso...pues sabia que a esta hora la casa estaba llena de personas peligrosas.

- tranquilo ryou somos nosotros.-dijo una voz detras de la puerta el menor suspiro.

- ¿que hacen aqui? bakura se molestara si los ve aqui-dijo ryou abriendo la puerta, kenji y kohaku lo miraron sonriente.

- solo queriamos decirte algo.-dijo kohaku sonriendo.- algo que tu siempres olvidas.

- ¿que? ¿acaso olvide hacer algun deber?-dijo el niño algo asustado.

- no es eso...-dijo kenji sonriendo. para despues sacar un pequeño pastel de crema.- feliz cumpleaños gatito.

- ¿eh? ¿es para mi?-dijo ryou sonriendo tomando el pequeño pastel. y el tenedor de plastico que traia.- gracias.- el menor se sonrojo con solo pensar en el pastel que tenia en la mano. desde que su padre lo habia convertido en un sirviente se habia prohibido celebrar el dia de su cumpleaños. por lo que ryou quien amaba los pasteles y las cosas dulces no habia podido probar de nuevo un delicioso pastel, hasta que los miembros de la banda de bakura decidieran celebrarle su dia aunque sea en secreto.

- hoy es 2 de septiembre ya sabiamos que lo olvidarias como todos los años.-dijo kohaku sonriendo.- ten es de los demas...dicen que ya necesitas un cambio de guardaropa.-dijo extendiendole un sobre el menor lo abrio y sudo frio. adentro habian unos 40,000 yenes.

- si bakura me ve con ropa nueva se enfadara mucho conmigo-dijo ryou asustado.- y mas si tengo dinero. no podria aceptarlo.

- bakura no tiene que enterarse-dijo kohaku sonriendo.- cuando vuelvas de la escuela comprate ropa y la guardas en tu mochila. asi cuando entres a la casa el no sabra que tienes ropa nueva.

- cuando bakura no este puedes usarla sin problemas, recuerda que bakura va a la universidad en las mañanas y en las tardes no esta en la casa menos en la noche. por lo menos usalo para comprarte un nuevo pijamas...puedo ver que este te queda muy grande y esta demasiado viejo.-dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el menor se sonrojara- y tambien puedes comprarte un par de dulces cuando vuelvas de la escuela, sabemos lo mucho que te gustan.

- muchas gracias y asi lo hare- dijo el menor asintio muy feliz los dos chicos se despidieron de el y ryou entro a su habitacion con el pequeño sobre y el pastel el cual comio feliz en su cama. sintiendo un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- esta delicioso. hace un año que no comia un pastel...ya lo estaba extrañando-dijo el niño recordando que el año pasado kohaku y los demas le habian dado un pastelito invididual de crema por su cumpleaños, al terminar el pastel dejo la evidencia en un cubo de basura ocultandolo con los papeles que ahi tenia para despues guardar el sobre en un bolsillo interno de su mochila. el menor sonrio para despues irse a dormir ya que mañana seria un dia dificil.

XXXXXXXX

wii segundo capitulo listo^^


	3. La Decision

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA ES QUE NO PODIA METERME A LA PAGINA Y NO PODIA ACTUALIZAR. YA ESTOY A PUNTO DE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO 9 DE CAMBIO DE CORAZON ESPERENLO POR FA

sin nada mas que decir disfruten este capitulo^^

enjoy!

pareja ishizu x bakura pero sera mas tarde

YGO no es mio ojala lo fuera pero noXD

Capitulo 3

La Decision

el menor se desperto temprano para hacer el desayuno para su hermano y los demas. para despues vestirse e ir a la escuela. ryou se comia una tostada mientras corria por las calles de dominio. siempre se le hacia tarde en las mañanas. lo bueno que ese dia salian un poco mas temprano. el pequeño albino estuvo todo el dia anotando y preguntando las cosas que no entendia sorprendiendo a sus profesores ya que el pequeño hace 2 años nunca preguntaba en clases y si anotaba algo seguramente era la mitad de la clase.

al salir de la escuela el menor paseo por un centro comercial donde se compro una playera blanca con algunos diseños en negro y unos jeans negros con unas cadenas finas de adorno. el menor sonrio y escondio todo en su mochila ademas de algunos dulces que se habia comprado para celebrar su olvidado cumpleaños. y regreso a su hogar. el menor al abrir la puerta no encontro a bakura viendo television o contando su ganancia en la mesa de estar. el menor solo suspiro para despues subir las escaleras para ir al atico que era su cuarto. el menor abrio la puerta y palidecio. su hermano estaba sentado en la cama mirandolo seriamente.

- ya era hora que llegaras-dijo bakura friamente. el menor entro en la habitacion nervioso.

- señor ¿que hace aqui?-dijo ryou algo asustado. bakura se levanto y rapidamente sujeto al menor del brazo.

- no te hagas el inocente-dijo bakura enfadado.- dame la mochila, ryou.-ordeno bakura seriamente, el menor miro a bakura asustado

- pero si ahi solo estan mis libros-dijo el niño nervioso, bakura sin esfuerzo le quito la mochila al menor y lo golpeo en el rostro dejandolo aturdido.

- vaya...asi que fuiste de compras-dijo bakura mirando la playera y el jeans que estaban en una bolsa de la tienda, bakura arrojo la ropa a la cama mientras cogia la bolsa de galletas que se habia comprado ryou.- al parecer mi banda aun no entiende que no mereces nada para tu cumpleaños ya que no vales nada-dijo bakura friamente mientras se acercaba a ryou y le pegaba una patada en el estomago.- no eres mas que una carga...no eres inteligente, no se para que diablos dejo que vayas a la escuela-dijo bakura para despues volver a patear al pequeño quien estaba en el suelo sujetandose el abdomen con fuerza.- lo bueno que tienes este trabajo. si fuera por mi lavarias pisos durante toda tu vida- ryou abrio los ojos sorprendido para despues mirar a bakura resentido. bakura sonrio- la ropa te la puedes quedar yo me quedare con el resto del dinero y estos dulces-dijo bakura llendo a la puerta para despues detenerse.- por cierto estas castigado. no saldras de esta habitacion durante todo el resto del dia.  
>una de las sirvientas vendra a abrirte cada 2 horas para que vayas al baño. espero que esto te sirva de leccion...no intentes soñar con ser algo mas de lo que eres ahora-dijo bakura sonriendo.- cuando sea el yakuza mas peligroso de la ciudad. tu estaras bajo mi cuidado, asi que acostumbrate a tu destino y deja de soñar estupideces-dijo bakura sacando los panfletos que tenia ryou escondidos el menor abrio los ojos aterrado.- ya que no te dejare cumplir ninguno de tus tontos sueños , resignate-diciendo esto bakura cerro la puerta fuertemente. el menor escucho perfectamente como le ponia el cerrojo, el menor se abrazo a si mismo mientras intentaba inutilmente de contener las lagrimas.<p>

- bakura...-dijo el menor en un lamentable sollozo.- ¿que paso entre nosotros?- el menor se levanto con dificultad para poder descansar en su cama despues de los golpes. aunque bakura creia que no recordaba aquellos momentos, aun recordaba con claridad los sucesos que pasaron cuando el tenia 6 años antes del accidente, el menor se abrazo a su almohada llorando desconsolado. recordando sus seis años.

Flash Back.

un niño de 6 años, cabellos blancos y ojos color chocolate corria detras de su hermano mayor en el amplio patio de su hogar.

- kura no vayas tan rapido-dijo el niño deteniendose para tomar aire.

- vamor ryou hay que jugar antes de que el sol se oculte sino mamá nos regañara.-dijo bakura tomando una pelota de color azul. ryou sonrio y empezo a jugar a la pelota con su hermano de 12 años. pero bakura no midio la fuerza con la que pateaba la pelota y golpeo a su hermano en los pies haciendolo caer fuertemente al suelo.- RYOU.

- me duele-dijo el niño cubriendo con su mano su rodilla...bakura suavemente quito las manos de su hermano de la herida y vio un feo raspon.

- perdoname ryou- bakura beso la frente del menor quien intentaba no llorar.- ahora mismo te curo eso-dijo el menor rompiendo un poco su playera en dos pequeños trozos de tela. y abrio la llave del patio donde humedecio un poco uno de los trozo con agua y se acerco a su hermanito.- quizas arda un poco. y suavemente limpio la herida de su hermano quien miraba a su hermano agradecido.

- gracias kura-dijo ryou sonriendo aunque aun tenia unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos.

- no tienes por que agradecerme-dijo bakura vendando la herida con el otro trozo de tela.- soy tu hermano mayor...mi deber es protegerte. recuerda que esta noche me diras donde se esconde el mounstro de tu cuarto que te asusta a medianoche, le dare una paliza-dijo bakura sonriendo haciendo a ryou reir dulcemente.

Fin del Flash Back

el menor lloro aun mas fuerte...su hermano habia prometido protegerlo...y ahora necesitaba a alguien que lo protegiera de el, no fue su culpa haberse enfermado aquel dia. no fue su culpa que su madre hubiera muerto.

- no fue mi culpa-dijo ryou en un susurro.- no fue mi culpa que mi madre muriera, yo no queria que eso pasara...yo no queria...madre...como te extraño...si estuvieras aqui nada de esto hubiera pasado.-dijo el niño tristemente para despues sacar de debajo de su colchon un cuanderno viejo...era un cuaderno de primaria que tenia desde hace 7 años...lo habia convertido en su diario secreto donde decia todo su sufrimiento y soledad...era una forma de sacarse aquel dolor en su corazon.

XXXXXXXXX

mientras bakura iba camino a la universidad a dejarle unas notas a un profesor cuando un hombre muy bien vestido, con un maletin se acerco a el.

- bakura tenshi ¿no?-dijo el hombre , bakura le devolvio la mirada friamente.

- si-dijo bakura mirando al hombre algo confundido.

- soy el abogado de su padre, Yaten Tenshi tengo una lamentable noticia que darle-dijo el hombre suspirando tristemente- su padre murio ayer en la madrugada...si no pude decirselo antes es por que no lograba dar con su ubicacion.-dijo el abogado entregandole unos papeles.

- ¿que? - bakura leyo los papeles...su padre habia muerto en una accidente automobilistico al parecer su auto habia caido a un rio y segun el informe aun no podian encontrar su cuerpo.- el estaba en egipto...¿cuando volvio a dominio?

- su padre es amigo mio y bueno...-dijo el abogado algo triste.- el nunca se fue a egipto...arrendo un departamento y se dejo llevar por el sufrimiento de haber perdido a su mujer hace años...el pobre nunca logro superarlo, se envicio con el alcohol y el juego...realmente lo siento mucho...intente ayudarlo pero no pude hacer nada.-dijo aquel hombre sumamente triste.- en esos papeles esta su testamento, las causas de su muerte y...sus deudas

- muchas gracias por haber venido-dijo bakura , el hombre sonrio y se despidio de bakura...quien leyo la ultima hoja del informe...todo lo que su padre debia en el casino mas poderoso de la ciudad. el rostro del albino palidecio.

- 400 millones...esto no puede ser verdad-dijo bakura enfadado...fue a la universidad a entregar las notas al profesor y regreso muy enfadado a su hogar, pidio que nadie le molestara y se encerro en la antigua oficina de su padre, para pensar en que hacer con esa deuda.

bakura leia y leia el informe... y aun no podia encontrarle solucion a esa deuda, lo peor que el conocia al yakuza que controlaba el casino Paradise y era un hombre extremadamente peligroso y no le importaba tener que asesinar a alguien para vender sus organos si eso cubria una deuda.

- maldicion...¿por que demonios no me lo dijiste?...te hubiera ayudado a superarlo-susurro bakura realmente preocupado...en uno de los papeles que le habia entregado el abogado estaban los papeles de adopcion de ryou. al parecer su padre habia querido dar en adopcion a ryou para alejarlo de su vida definitivamente.- ese mocoso...si mi madre no hubiera muerto por el...nada de esto estaria pasando.- bakura guardo los documentos de adopcion y suspiro...¿como iba a conseguir 400 millones? ademas no sabia cuanto tiempo tenia para pagar la deuda. lo mejor seria hablar con aquel yakuza para ver que podia hacer.

bakura salio de la oficina con los documentos en la mano para ir a las afueras de su mansion y subio a su auto Lamborghini Gallardo GT3 Strada de color negro, para despues ir en direccion al casino paradise.

al entrar fue al ancensor y subio al ultimo piso...al salir del ancensor vio una lujosa estancia con solo una puerta la cual era custodiada por dos guardias vestidos de negro y una secretaria quien lo miro confundido.

- buenas tardes. ¿tiene una cita con el señor Kinomoto?-pregunto la mujer bakura sonrio altaneramente.

- podria decirse que si...vengo a hablar con Kinomoto-samma sobre una deuda.-dijo bakura mirando friamente a la secretaria.- digale que lo busca el demonio blanco.

- ¿El...D...demonio Blanco?-dijo la secretaria asustada. bakura sonrio maliciosamente.- si enseguida se le atendera-dijo ella tomando el telefono que tenia al lado. unos minutos mas tardes los dos hombres de negro abieron la puerta dejando a bakura pasar, el albino sonrio cuando vio a un hombre de buen porte, de cabello negro y ojos verdes

- es muy extraño verte sin tu mascara, demonio blanco-dijo el empresario sonriendo maliciosamente.- ¿dime que te trae por aqui?- dijo el empresario detras del escritorio. bakura se acerco a el seriamente.

- vengo a hablar contigo sobre una deuda, que mi padre tiene en uno de tus casinos-dijo bakura seriamente.- su nombre es Yaten Tenshi.

- ah si...lo recuerdo muy bien ¿400 millones verdad?-dijo el empresario sonriendo.- escuche que tu padre murio ayer...es una lastima pero eso no repondra el dinero que me debe.

- por eso vine. quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo-dijo bakura sentandose en una de las sillas que ahi habian.- aunque robe por mas de 20 años no podria conseguir el dinero...por lo que pongo a mi banda a tu disposion, lo que tu quieras obtener a la fuerza yo lo conseguire para ti a cambio de que esa deuda sea saldada.

- no lo creo-dijo el empresario seriamente- no necesito de tus servicios para obtener lo que deseo. seria mejor que pensaras en una oferta mas conveniente.

bakura bajo la mirada pensativo...por esa maldita deuda que su propio padre le habia dejado podria tener muchos problemas, incluso podria morir si no daba una oferta que le agradara a ese yakuza.

- veo que te has quedado sin ideas...-dijo el yakuza friamente. bakura reviso la carpeta de los bienes que le habia dejado su padre.

- ten-dijo bakura entregandole el testamento de su padre y los bienes que le habia dejado.- quizas hay algo ahi que te interese.- el empresario tomo los documentos y los leyo seriamente.

- si hipotecas tu casa solo cubriria el 25% de la deuda y si nos llevamos el auto de tu padre para vender las partes no cubriria ni el 5%.-dijo el empresario leyendo los documentos, unos papeles le llamaron la atencion y sonrio.- vaya nunca pense que tenias un hermano menor.

- diras una carga-dijo bakura algo enfadado. el empresario rio un poco y le ofrecio a bakura una copa.

- ya veo ...vuelve a las seis de la tarde.-dijo el empresario sirviendo un poco de whisky en dos vasos.- tengo una protesta muy interesante para ti..quizas puedas pagar con creces la deuda que tu padre tiene conmigo.

- ¿en serio?-dijo bakura algo desconfiado.- ¿que tipo de protesta?

- una que nos beneficiara a los dos-dijo el empresario guardando los documentos de bakura.- te los devolvere cuando hablemos en la tarde, ahora vete tengo cosas que hacer-dijo el empresario friamente. bakura asintio pero cuando iba a salir, la voz del empresario lo hizo detenerse.

- trae a tu hermano.- bakura se volteo rapidamente.

- ¿que?-dijo bakura asombrado.

- traelo, quiero ver al hermano menor del gran demonio blanco.-dijo el empresario sonriendo maliciosamente, bakura suspiro y salio de la oficina.

XXXXXXXX

ryou no pudo evitar sonreirla a la sirvienta que habia abierto la puerta.

- joven ryou...-dijo la sirvienta sonriendo, la chica tenia el cabello negro y los ojos verdes- bakura-samma ya nos dijo lo de su castigo.-dijo ella algo triste. ryou le sonrio y salio en direccion al baño. tenia que asearse y ya deseaba lavarse la cara despues de tanto llorar.

despues que salio el menor se dirigio a su cuarto donde le sorprendio ver unos emparedados en la cama.

- Yakumo-san-dijo ryou mirando a la sirvienta agradecido.

- comalos rapido antes de que bakura-samma llegue-dijo la sirvienta sonriendo. el menor los comio rapidamente y la sirvienta le entrego una pequeña botella de soda.

- escondala en el closet..asi su hermano nunca se dara cuenta-dijo ella para despues salir con el plato donde estaban los emparedados el niño sonrio un poco...pero cuando volvio a escuchar el cerrojo su mirada se ensombrecio, el menor se acerco a la pequeña ventana que poseia en ese atico y miro hacia afuera. veia a los niños correr o preguntarse cosas de la escuela, el menor suspiro.

- me gustaria ser como ellos...libre de poder jugar, tener amigos y poder cumplir mis sueños-susurro ryou para despues suspirar recordando las frias palabras de su hermano mayor

"no intentes soñar con ser algo mas de lo que eres ahora"

el menor suspiro para despues guardar la botella en el closet y ponerse a leer algunos de los libros de la escuela

XXXXXXXXXX

bakura decidio ir a despejar su mente en el parque de domino. no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahi pensando en que hacer cuando distraidamente vio su reloj.

- las cinco y media-dijo bakura subiendo al auto. para ir a su hogar, al llegar subio las escaleras y con las llaves que siempre traia en su bolsillo abrio la puerta de la habitacion de ryou. vio que el menor se habia dormido con su libro de historia a un lado. bakura suspiro para despues moverlo bruscamente. el menor pego un salto hacia atras mirando asustado a su hermano.

- señor ¿que hace aqui?...he cumplido el castigo que me dio-dijo ryou asustado. bakura miro al lado.

- vistete con tu mejor ropa, me acompañaras a hacer unos tramites.-dijo bakura seriamente. ryou asintio.

- si-dijo el menor. bakura salio del cuarto, esperando afuera al menor...quien se tardo unos 10 minutos en estar listo.

cuando salio vestia la playera blanca con detalles en negro y los jeans con cadenas que se habia comprado, tambien se habia peinado un poco.

- ya estoy listo-dijo ryou bakura asintio y bajaron juntos las escaleras para ir al auto el menor miro el interior del auto de bakura con ojos asombrados. era tan hermoso. bakura encendio el auto mientras ryou se coloco el cinturon de seguridad.y partieron en direccion al casino...ryou no pudo evitar sonreir al ver lo comodo que era el auto de su hermano.- lindo auto.-dijo tocando la ventana

bakura solamente guardo silencio y condujo el auto sin mirar a su hermano en ningun momento. cuando el auto se detuvo. ryou miro el lugar confundido.

- ¿donde estamos?-dijo ryou confundido. bakura se saco el cinturon de seguridad y lo miro friamente

- bajate y no te separes de mi.-dijo bakura y ryou asintio. y bajo del auto con cuidado...el menor levanto la vista algo preocupado.

- señor...yo no puedo entrar a un casino.-dijo ryou asustado- no soy mayor de edad.

- tu solo camina-dijo bakura y ryou asintio asustado. para despues seguir a bakura sin decir nada. pasaron la entrada y fueron al ancensor...al llegar al ultimo piso la secretaria al verlo sonrio nerviosa.

- joven tenshi se le esta esperando.-dijo ella nerviosa.- tu pequeño deberas esperar aqui-dijo ella apuntando a un sillon ryou asintio.

- quedate ahi...yo volvere en un momento.-dijo bakura seriamente para despues entrar al salon donde estaba el yakuza.

- ahhh bienvenido.-dijo el señor kinomoto sonriendo- ven sientate tengo algo muy importante que discutir contigo.-dijo el hombre sirviendose una copa- en los documentos que me has entregado no hay nada de un valor superior o igual a la deuda que tiene tu padre en mi casino.

- mas debe haber algo relacionado con ese mocoso que te haya interesado.-dijo bakura seriamente- sino no me hubieras dicho que lo trajera.

- exactamente-dijo hombre complacido- sabes muy bien las actividades nocturnas que tienen los empresarios hoy en dia

- si subastan sus pertenencias y...-bakura abrio los ojos sorprendido.- personas...

- muy inteligente...tu hermano podria salvarte de la muerte.-dijo el hombre friamente.- lo unico que podria valer algo son tus organos y los de tu hermano...pero sere piadoso contigo. en los documentos que dejo tu padre dejo los papeles de adopcion de aquel niño. ¿sabes cuanto vale un niño en las subastas? mas de 200 millones a lo menos... con los papeles de adopcion subiria a 500 millones.-dijo el yakuza sonriendo.- el hecho de que el comprador tenga atado al niño con algo mas que su compra es algo que la mayoria de los empresarios pagarian mucho.

- dices que si te doy a mi hermano para subastarlo...¿la deuda sera pagada?.-dijo bakura sorprendido.

- mas que eso..si la deuda llega a ser superada te dare el 100% de la diferencia-dijo el empresario sonriendo- y dime...¿lo haras?- bakura sonrio maliciosamente, era perfecto no solo pagaria la deuda de su padre sino que tambien ya no seria responsable de aquel niño. y podria por fin vengarse de el por haber sido el causante de la muerte de su madre.

- si-dijo bakura firmemente...el hombre sonrio.

- entonces firma los documentos de adopcion.-dijo el yakuza mientras hablaba por el telefono.-que pase el niño.

la puerta se abrio dejando ver al albino menor quien timidamente entro en el lugar. los hombres que siempre estaban custodiando la puerta entraron al salon y se quedaron bloqueando la puerta por si las dudas.

- buenas tardes-dijo ryou haciendo una reverencia. estaba por demas nervioso y no sabia que hacia el en uno de los casinos mas lujosos de la ciudad.

- dejame verte bien-dijo kinomoto acercandose a ryou y rodeandolo como un buitre a un conejito herido. el menor lo miro nervioso.- al parecer tenias escondido tal tesoro demonio blanco. el niño es encantador.- ryou se sonrojo de verguenza.- y es de sonrojo facil eso es aun mas adorable.

- es un debil estorbo que no merece tener mi sangre ni mi apellido-dijo bakura quien ya habia terminado de firmar y miraba a ryou friamente.- ¿y dime te gusta lo que ves?

- me encanta-dijo tomando la barbilla de ryou y levantandola para ver sus ojos el menor temblo de miedo. esto le estaba dando mala espina.- tus ojos son de un hermoso color tierra...eso le agradara a mis clientes.

- "¿clientes?"-penso ryou alarmado, de un golpe se alejo de aquel hombre quien lo miraba divertido- ¿Que esta Pasando aqui? bakura...-dijo ryou asustado en especial cuando uno de esos hombres de negro lo sujeto fuertemente de los brazos inmovilizandolo.- ¡sueltenme! ¡bakura! ¡ayudame!

- dejame advertirte tiene un par de golpes encima...¿eso le baja el precio?-pregunto bakura friamente. ryou detuvo su intento de liberarse de aquel hombre de negro...su mirada mostraba sorpresa y temor.

- no...bakura tu no...pudiste...-dijo ryou dandose cuenta de lo que habia hecho su hermano

- depende de la gravedad del golpe.- kinomoto chasqueo los dedos y el otro hombre de negro se acerco a ryou y sin pudor le levanto la camisa sacandosela , el menor intento liberarse pero ambos hombres le tenian bien sujetos...las lagrimas de frustacion no tardaron en salir de sus ojos al verse en esa situacion, el empresario sonrio y se acero al niño para verificar las heridas que tenia...ryou nunca se habia sentido tan humillado no podia hacer nada excepto ver como kinomoto observaba los golpes que tenia en su abdomen y espalda y los tocaba con sus frias manos.- no son tan graves pero arruinan la piel del niño...se ve que son recientes y que tardaran algo en sanar.. ocultaremos con maquillaje cada golpe que tiene ya cuando lo subastemos esta noche sera problema de otra persona.

- me parece bien-dijo bakura simplemente mientras ryou volvia a su intento de liberarse.

- bakura...no puedo creer que me hicieras esto...¡soy tu hermano!-dijo ryou luchando por liberarse de aquellos hombres pero ellos eran mas fuertes y grandes que el.- ¿que dira nuestro padre cuando lo sepa?-dijo ryou llorando bakura se largo a reir.

- el mismo hizo los documentos de adopcion...el tenia planeado abandonarte...pero el destino es cruel ryou...el murio ayer en un accidente y como su deseo era deshacerse de ti yo lo cumplire.-dijo bakura sonriendo mientras que kinomoto suspiraba.

- no quiero escuchar mas palabrerias. lleven al niño a la suite de invitados y diganle a las sirvientas que esperan instrucciones.- los hombres asistieron y empezaron a arrastrar al niño a la puerta.

- BAKURA...POR FAVOR... SE QUE DESDE HACE 7 AÑOS NO ME HAS QUERIDO COMO ANTES...PERO...-Dijo ryou luchando por salir del agarre de esos dos gorilas que lo tenian sujetos.-NO FUE MI CULPA LO DE NUESTRA MADRE.- aquel grito hizo que bakura quien miraba los documentos para ver si todo estaba en orden levantara la vista sorprendido. se supone que ryou no recordaba nada..pues su padre lo habia golpeado hasta casi la inconsiencia para asegurarse de que no recordara a su propia madre.- MENTI AQUELLA VEZ...LA RECUERDO A ELLA PERFECTAMENTE COMO TAMBIEN RECUERDO QUE DIJISTE QUE IBAS A PROTEGERME...QUE ESE ERA TU DEBER COMO HERMANO MAYOR.- los gorilas abrieron la puerta y cansados de la resistencia del niño lo cargaron como saco de papas en su hombro el niño pataleo un poco para despues mirar a su hermano. bakura no pudo alejar su vista de aquellos ojos que mostraban la mas increible tristeza y decepcion que el albino hubiera visto jamas- nunca debi creerte...-dijo el niño dejandose caer en el hombro de aquel  
>sujeto llorando en silencio mientras ellos cerraban la puerta tras de si. bakura tuvo el impulso de seguirlos y detenerlos pero kinomoto lo miro severamente.<p>

- ya no hay vuelta atras, demonio blanco. el trato esta hecho. ahora vete no quiero verte en mi casino hasta despues de la subasta.- bakura asintio y salio de la oficina de ese yakuza con el rostro serio pero por dentro no sabia por que pero la culpa hacia que su corazon le doliera.

XXXXXXXXX

los hombres sonrienron complacidos al ver que el niño se habia rendido. se habia dejado llevar sin resistirse en ningun momento a la suite donde lo dejaron en la cama y lo encerraron por fuera. el menor vio asustado el lujoso lugar donde lo tenian y volvio a derrumbarse en lagrimas en aquella cama desconocida.

su hermano, aquel en que confiaba ciegamente y pensaba que nunca lo abandonaria. lo vendio como cualquier cosa a un desconocido. su mismo padre habia pensado tambien en abandonarlo...y su hermano al tener su custodia legal, lo primero que hizo fue venderlo como una baratija usada el niño lloro sujetandose a la almohada tristemente. el ya sabia que eso podria pasar...pero su corazon le decia.

"es tu padre nunca te abandonaria, tu hermano te quiere aun en el fondo a pesar de no demostrarlo el jamas te dejaria" el menor lloro aun mas fuerte. los hechos hablaban mas que las palabras hace 7 años, era golpeado, humillado y tratado como una escoria por su propia familia mas aun asi su corazon se negaba a aceptarlo...era hora de abrir los ojos a la cruda realidad.

- mi familia la perdi hace 7 años atras-dijo ryou en un susurro casi inaudible. dejandose llevar por aquel sentimiento de absoluta soledad el menor cayo en un incomodo e intranquilo sueño.

XXXXXXXXXX

bakura llego a su mansion y pudo notar lo silenciosa que estaba...las sirvientas lo vieron y sonrieron ampliamente.

- señor que bueno que llego-dijo una de ellas sonriendo.- la cena esta lista.

- muy bien preparen la mesa.-dijo bakura seriamente.

- señor...¿ y el joven ryou?-dijo yakumo preocupada.- los vi salir juntos.

- ryou ya no volvera a esta casa-dijo bakura seriamente haciendo que las sirvientas lo miraran aterrorizadas.

- ¿que le hizo a ese niño?-dijo yakumo sin verguenza, enfrentando al demonio blanco.

- no es de tu incumbencia-dijo bakura friamente- solo te dire que nunca mas lo veras...ninguna de ustedes volvera a verlo. el ya no es mi problema

- ¿usted como se atrevio?-dijo yakumo enfurecida. las demas intentaban tranquilizarla.

- yakumo guarda silencio.

- tranquilizate yakumo.

- no me voy a calmar. usted es un verdadero mounstro...he trabajado aqui desde 7 años...vi como usted de pequeño protegia a su hermano como su fuera una figura de porcelana. y cuando su padre dijo que ryou habia sido el culpable de la muerte de la señora usted le creyo sin dudarlo.-dijo ella llorando.-EL TENIA 6 AÑOS COMO PUEDE CULPAR A UN NIÑO DE LA MUERTE DE SU PROPIA MADRE.

el grito llamo la atencion de los amigos de bakura quienes estaban colocando nueva mercancia en la casa.

- yakumo estas despedida-dijo bakura friamente ella rio fuertemente.

- ¿despedida? no es necesario RENUNCIO-dijo ella enfurecida.- LA UNICA RAZON POR LA QUE ME QUEDABA ERA PARA CUIDAR DE RYOU PERO TU BESTIA LO ABANDONASTE...Y EL AUN CONFIABA EN TI...¿COMO PUDISTE?-dijo ella realmente destrozada.

- ¿aun confiaba en mi? explicate-dijo bakura sorprendido. pero yakumo se acerco a el y le pego una bofetada que lo hizo voltear el rostro de la intensidad.

- vaya al cuarto de ryou...ahi encontrara sus respuestas. adios-la joven se saco el delantal y lo arrojo al piso para despues salir por la puerta principal. las demas sirvientas se miraron entre ellas se sacaron los delantales y siguieron a su compañera. bakura las miro irse friamente para despues suspirar.

- bakura ¿que le hiciste a ryou?-pregunto kohaku friamente. bakura le devolvio la mirada.

- no te incumbe-dijo bakura friamente.

- bakura no estamos jugando-dijo kenji sacando su navaja.- ¿que le hiciste?-dijo acercandose peligrosamente al albino quien sin ningun esfuerzo le quito la navaja y dejo a kenji en el piso.

- mi padre murio ayer dejandome endeudado en 400 millones en uno de los casinos kinomoto.

- ¿asi que vendiste a tu propio hermano para pagar esa deuda?-pregunto takeru enfadado.

- ¿y si lo hice? ¿que haran al respecto? el trato esta hecho ya nadie puede hacer nada...-dijo bakura enfadado.

- pudo haber otra forma...-dijo kohaku enfadado y triste.

- si no le daba a ryou, iban a matarnos a los dos y a vender nuestros organos-dijo bakura seriamente.

- pero no pensabas en salvarle la vida mientras firmabas los papeles ¿verdad?-dijo kohaku friamente- pensabas que por haber sido el supuesto culpable de la muerte de tu madre era tu mejor manera de vengarte de el.

- si asi fue...ahora ese niño sufrira el infierno que yo sufri cuando la perdi-dijo bakura...kenji solamente toco el hombro de bakura mirandolo con lastima.

- sera mejor que vayas al cuarto de ryou, revisa debajo de su colchon...ahi encontraras algo que quizas debas tener.-dijo kenji para despues salir de la mansion dejando solo a bakura en esa gran mansion. bakura bufo molesto para despues ir a la biblioteca a estudiar para su universidad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

la puerta de aquella suite se abrio dejando ver a dos sirvietas quienes se acercaron al niño y lo movieron...el menor desperto lentamente.

- joven venimos a arreglarlo.-dijo una de ellas

- el amo quiere verlo vestido con lo mejor-dijo la otra. el menor sin resistirse se dejo bañar por ellas ¿que mas debia hacer? ya no le quedaba nada todos sus sueños le habian sido arrebatados por su propia familia...ya se habia rendido. no tenia dinero, no tenia adonde ir...no tenia un hogar ni tampoco a alguien que lo estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos.

despues de bañarlo. las chicas lo secaron rapidamente para ponerle un pantalon de cuero. y una playera negra. el menor vio la ropa y se sonrojo...se veia muy raro con ella. las chicas le pusieron un par de brazaletes de plata y una cadena con una cruz en el cuello y se fueron dejandolo nuevamente encerrado. el niño simplemente suspiro para despues peinar su cabello el cual lo habian dejado un tanto desordenado para darle un toque rebelde pero a el no le gustaba asi y tomando el cepillo se lo peino cuidadosamente. su cabello era su vanidad...era tan parecido al de su madre que lo cuidaba con sumo cariño.

unas horas mas tarde la puerta se abrio y entro en ella aquel señor empresario junto a dos hombres y una sirvienta quien traia un buen plato de arroz con curry y un vazo de agua. la sirvienta dejo el plato en la cama del niño y salio de la habitacion.

- come rapido pronto seran las 9:00 de la noche. mis clientes llegaran pronto.

Ryou fruncio el ceño desconfiado ¿y si le habian puesto algo a la comida? el menor se cruzo de brazos negando con la cabeza.

- no comere...no me das confianza.-dijo ryou sin temor. kinomoto sonrio.

- ¿quieres que ellos te den de comer?-dijo apuntando a sus hombres quienes sonrieron burlonamente.

- no yo...-Ryou nego asustado...esos gorilas eran capaces de ahogarlo con la comida. el menor miro el plato con pesar.

- come ahora o ellos te alimentaran a la fuerza y creeme a ellos no les importara si te estan lastimando.-dijo kinomoto, Ryou sintio un escalofrio. no queria que lo lastimaran y ahora que no tenia a nadie que lo defendiera. se tenia que cuidar el mismo. el menor suspiro y tomo la cuchara para servirse un poco del arroz con curry. al sentir el sabor de la comida recordo que solo habia comido un par de emparedados en el almuerzo por lo que sin detenerse vacio el plato. y se bebio toda el agua. uno de los hombres saco el plato de la cama mientras kinomoto sonreia.

- excelente ahora solo hay que esperar a que aquella droga surta efecto-dijo el empresario friamente...Ryou abrio los ojos asustado.

- ¿droga?-dijo Ryou asustado.- ¿que me dis...?- el menor no pudo completar la frase ya que un mareo lo interrumpio. el menor se sujeto la cabeza preocupado.-" todo me da vueltas...maldicion sabia que no debia comer lo que me diera ese sujeto"- el menor intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondia. estaba mareado y su vista se nublaba

- tranquilo cuando despiertes estaras ya con un nuevo dueño-dijo kinomoto. y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho ryou antes de caer a la cama con la mirada perdida en el vacio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo terminado^^ DEJEN REVIEWS


	4. La Subasta

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA DE VERDAD^^

es que estan pasando muchas cosas en mi familia, mi abuela tiene cancer en la sangre y no esta respondiendo al tratamiento. este fin de semana le hicieron una quimio muy potente que ahora la tiene en el hospital realmente lo lamento la tardanza

se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas y estoy luchando con terminar cambio de corazon ya que le faltan muy pocos episodios solo esperen un poco mas por favor^^

YGO no es mio T_T lamentablemente

espero que disfruten el capitulo^^

Capitulo 4

La Subasta

a las 9:00 de la noche. el gran salon del casino Paradise se lleno de empresarios, sus hijos y esposas.

entre aquellos importantes hombres estaba Maximiliam Pegasus, un empresario famoso que se habia hecho una excelente fortuna creando un juego para niños llamado duelo de mounstros, aunque sus negocios no termianaban ahi. tenia una gran cadena de restourantes a su mando y uno de los hoteles mas visitados de todo japon.

el hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos color chocolate miraba el escenario seriamente mientras sujetaba un maletin lleno de dinero. sabia lo que posiblemente se subastaria en aquel lugar pero el no estaba ahi para comprar personas...algunos de sus colegas en esas subastas vendian objetos de alto valor arqueologico o historico por lo que el estaba ahi para comprar alguno que pudiera ser una nueva inspiracion para su empresa.

pero el destino puede jugarnos muy malas pasadas...y maximiliam estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

- buenas noches, hoy sera una noche muy especial. pero no quiero darles una pista de lo que se llegara a subastar en este lugar ya que podran verlo con sus propios ojos-dijo el presentador sonriendo. las cortinas del escenario se abrieron y la mayoria de los presentes ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. un niño de no mas de 13 años estaba sujeto por sus muñecas a una cadena que estaba atada al techo. manteniendolo en pie. el menor lucia una camisa negra y unos pantalones de cuero negro. muy ajustados y un par de joyas, el cabello del niño era albino y ese color era muy extraño en japon...y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate. maximiliam miro a los empresarios indignado. era un niño por el amor de dios ¿como se les ocurria subastarlo?

el hombre de cabello plateado no pudo evitar tomar de su copa con frustacion cuando los murmullos retomaron el salon.

- padre quiero a ese juguete-exclamo una joven de unos 18 años a su padre quien estaba mirando al niño atentamente.

- parece ser muy joven para ti.-dijo el pensativo.

- eso es lo mejor se ve a la distancia que es virgen...compramelo papá por favor-dijo la chica sonriendo maliciosamente. su padre asintio.

- veo que les ha fascinado esta adquisicion-dijo el presentador acercandose al niño- Este hermoso niño como todos pudieron deducir es virgen y no solo eso. sabe hacer las labores del hogar a la perfeccion y viene con sus papeles de adopcion al dia.-dijo el presentador tomando una carpeta y abriendola mostrando los documentos.- seria un gran placer para ustedes el tenerlo bajo su cuidado hasta que ustedes lo decidan. la ley estara de su lado. empezaremos la subasta de este pequeño en 60 millones.

- 60 millones-exclamo el padre de aquella joven quien miraba al niño con ojos de depredadora.

- 75 Millones.-dijo otra persona.

- 80 Millones- dijo el hombre

- 95 millones.- dijo otra mujer.

- 100 millones-dijo un sujeto de barba.

maximiliam pegasus estaba por demas furioso. ese niño estaba siendo subastado como cualquier cosa y lo peor era saber las intenciones que tenian esas personas para con el. el presentador estaba mas que feliz con las ofertas.

- tenemos 100 millones...para poner las cosas aun mas interesantes-dijo el presentador chasqueando los dedos...un hombre de negro aparecio y de un tiron le rompio la playera al niño mostrando su pecho. las ofertas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡300 millones!-grito la joven

- 350 milones-grito otra mujer

- 400 millones.-dijo un hombre de avanzada edad

- 400 millones a la una, a las dos...- maximiliam pegasus vio al niño y se dio cuenta de algo que nadie habia notado. el pequeño estaba llorando.

- 650 millones-dijo maximiliam pegasus instintivamente. el presentador no cabia mas de la dicha

- ¡650 millones!...maximiliam pegasus ofrece 650 millones ¿nadie da mas?-dijo el presentador...el silencio lleno el lugar.- vendido a maximiliam pegasus por 650 millones-dijo el presentador. maximiliam se acerco al escenario ignorando las miradas furiosas de los empresarios . donde paso un maletin lleno de dinero al presentador. el hombre de negro que habia desgarrado la camisa del niño estaba desatando al pequeño albino y el presentandor le daba los papeles de adopcion a pegasus.

- aqui estan los documentos. espero que disfrute su compra-dijo el presentador. el hombre de negro se acerco con el niño y se lo entrego a pegasus en sus manos. maximiliam solo lo ignoro y salio con el niño del casino. afuera su limosina lo estaba esperando.

- señor-dijo el chofer mirando al empresario. el chofer abrio la puerta del vehiculo y pegasus entro dejando al niño recostado en uno de los asientos de la limosina. para despues sacarse su saco y cubrir al menor quien habia cerrado sus ojos y ahora su respiracion era mas calmada.

- esta dormido- dijo pegasus en un susurro para despues acariciar el cabello del niño suavemente, no sabia por que lo habia comprado, habia sido un impulso de ultimo minuto...el solo hecho de ver aun el rastro de las lagrimas en las mejillas del menor le decia que habia sido la decision correcta. el auto ya hace mucho que estaba en movimiento dirigiendose a su departamento donde vivia, el adulto tomo la carpeta con los documentos y los leyo seriamente.- asi que te llamas ryou...al parecer has tenido que sufrir muchos pesares-dijo el peli-plateado levantando un poco su saco viendo claramente un buen par de golpes en el abdomen del niño.-¿como alguien puede lastimar a un niño como tu?-dijo pegasus besando la frente del niño en un pequeño gesto de proteccion hacia el pequeño.- prometo que nadie te hara daño...ahora estaras bajo mi proteccion.-dijo pegasus sabiendo que el pequeño albino no podia escucharlo. mientras el menor solo suspiro en sueños. pegasus sonrio y acomodo al niño para despues mirar a la ventana  
>sonriendo.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

perdonen el capitulo tan corto y la tardanza ^^


	5. El Diario

Perdonen la tardanza aun no termino el fic de cambio de corazon pero la inspiracion ya ha vuelto asi que les ruego esperen un poco mas...XD por cierto aqui esta el capitulo 5 de este fic a pedido de una amiga^^ espero que lo disfruten^^

YGO no es mio lastima ¿verdad?

Enjoy this chapter!

Capitulo 5

El Diario.

bakura ya no sabia que hacer para olvidar lo que habia hecho. habia estudiado, habia hecho las cuentas, habia visto series de television pero aun la curiosidad lo consumia por dentro ¿que cosa tendria ryou que fuera tan importante? ademas ¿que era eso de que ryou aun confiaba en el? bakura cerro el libro que estaba leyendo en su habitacion

- esto es molesto-dijo para despues mirar la hora desde el reloj de la pared, eran las 23: 00- de seguro la subasta ya habra terminado...-dijo para despues levantarse de su comoda cama e ir escaleras arriba hacia el atico de verdad sentia mucha curiosidad. cuando llego al atico abrio la puerta y entro no pudo evitar suspirar al ver la habitacion vacia.- la casa esta muy silenciosa desde que yo me deshice de ese niño-dijo bakura llendo a la cama de ryou y buscando debajo del colchon.- dijeron que estaba aqui...-dijo bakura para despues dar con un cuaderno de primaria.- ¿esto es lo que debia encontrar?-dijo bakura sentandose en la cama de ryou.- ¿que tiene esto de especial?- dijo bakura abriendo el cuaderno...al leer la primera pagina se quedo en blanco...ese cuaderno era el diario de ryou

XXXXXXXX

cuando pegasus llego a su departamento en el centro de la ciudad. tomo dulcemente al niño en sus brazos y lo llevo por el ancensor hasta su departamento. con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo abrio la puerta y lo recosto en una de las habitaciones de invitados que tenia. el albino mayor sonrio al ver que el niño se habia acurrucado como un gatito en la cama.

- descansa pequeño ryou mañana tendras que recibir muchas explicaciones-dijo pegasus acariciando el cabello del niño para despues salir de la habitacion para ir a descansar.

XXXXXXXX

bakura estaba en shock su hermano habia escrito un diario...de verdad la curiosidad era mayor ahora ¿que habra escrito ahi? bakura paso a al segunda pagina y empezo a leer

_14 de agosto de 1996_

_Querido Diario_

_he decidido escribir los felices recuerdos que tengo. empecemos desde el principio ¿esta bien?_

_mi nombre es ryou tenshi soy el hijo menor de una buena y gran familia. tengo una mamá, un papá y un hermano mayor_

_te escribo hoy por que hoy mientras jugaba con mi hermano. el hizo que me cayera. pero me cuido y me curo mi raspon y me dijo que me protegeria de todo daño por que es su deber de hermano mayor._

_de verdad bakura me quiere mucho ah bakura es el nombre de mi hermano mayor es fuerte, genial y me quiere se que el siempre estara ahi para protegerme._

_aunque sabes despues de la caida me he sentido un tanto debil espero que no se me haya infectado._

_mejor me voy a descansar no quiero enfermarme te escribo despues_

_Ryou._

bakura suspiro recordaba ese dia a la perfeccion..fue un dia antes del accidente...bakura dio vuelta la pagina rapidamente.

_15 de agosto de 1996_

_querido diario_

_creo que mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas por dios, hoy en la tarde empeze a sentirme un poco de fiebre y me siento algo mareado...vine a recostarme un rato a mi cuarto a ver si se me pasa. creo que mamá ya se dio cuenta que estoy enfermo. lo unico que espero es que se me pase rapido._

_no quiero que algo le pase a mi familia por cuidarme. se que padre no me trata como trata a bakura el cree que no lo he notado. pero ha bakura lo mira con orgullo a mi me mira mas como si fuera mmmm no se como explicarlo una persona ajena a la familia. a pesar que el adora a mi mamá no me adora a mi. aun asi intentare dar mi mayor esfuerzo para recibir el cariño de papá_

_debo irme no estoy muy bien mañana te escribo ¿vale?_

_Ryou_

bakura abrio los ojos sorprendido. fue el raspon que le hizo sin querer a ryou lo que hizo que tuviera fiebre. seguramente la herida se infecto. bakura cerro los ojos conmocionado. fue su culpa...fue su culpa que aquella persona que el amaba como una madre muriera. bakura dio vuelta la pagina para seguir leyendo la hoja estaba manchada por pequeñas gotas de agua que habian hecho que las letras se vieran algo borrosas.

_16 de agosto de 1996_

_hoy es el dia mas triste de mi vida, yo no sabia lo que habia pasado...al parecer tuve una fiebre alta toda la noche...cuando me desperte ya estaba mucho mejor pero cuando fui a saludar a mi hermano y a mi papá me entere de la noticia._

_mi madre murio anoche cuando fue a comprarme medicina contra la fiebre. justo lo que yo no queria que pasara sucedio. mi mama no esta...ya no esta..._

_y lo peor mi hermano y mi padre me creen culpable...no fue mi culpa el haberme enfermado...pero tampoco culpa de bakura. fue algo que sucedio y ya...bakura no tiene la culpa ni yo tampoco. pero...fue a mi a quien le hicieron la ley del hielo todo el dia. y en el funeral ninguno de ellos me consolo por la muerte de mi mamá...y cuando llegamos a la casa nuevamente..._

_mi padre me golpeo, me golpeo tanto diario si supieras te estoy escribiendo a pesar de que me duele hasta respirar...me golpeaba sin descanso y cuando me daba un respiro me mostraba una foto de mi mamá y me preguntaba ¿quien es ella? yo ingenuo le respondia que era mi madre y me golpeaba aun mas fuerte_

_no importa cuanto gritara...bakura quien estaba mirando como mi papá me golpeaba detras de la puerta no hizo nada para ayudarme. ¿no dijo que me protegeria hace unos dias atras? bueno quizas aun esta triste por la muerte de mamá quizas despues cuando lo supere sea ese hermano genial y cariñoso que me protegia en todo segundo._

_la tercera vez que mi padre me pregunto quien era la mujer de la foto le dije que era una desconocida. le menti...sabia perfectamente que ella era mi madre pero no queria ser golpeado de nuevo. despues de eso me llevo a mi habitacion y quito todo de ella, muebles, ropa , las fotos de mi madre y mias...todo me fue arrebatado y no pude hacer nada...solo estaba ahi tirado en mi cama sin poder hacer nada. me dejo la ropa mas vieja que tenia y me dijo_

_"desde ahora seras el sirviente de esta casa"_

_no pude evitar llorar cuando escuche eso. ¿ que habia hecho yo para merecer esto? absolutamente nada...solo espero que mañana recapacite y me pida disculpas por haberme golpeado aunque una parte de mi corazón dice que no lo hara...ya que en el fondo siempre supe que mi padre no me queria como a mi hermano mayor aunque me alegro que no te haya encontrado ya que estas bien oculto en el colchon._

_tengo que...dejar de escribirte..._

_ryou._

bakura vio preocupado una mancha de sangre al final de la hoja...sabia que su padre habia golpeado a ryou pero nunca penso que lo habia dejado tan mal. por que al dia siguente ryou limpio la casa dejandola impecable...bakura siguio leyendo el pequeño cuaderno. no importaba si se pasaba toda la noche leyendolo...queria saber los secretos mas ocultos de su hermano.

_17 de agosto de 1996_

_estoy muerto de cansancio... padre me obligo a limpiar la casa a pesar de haberme golpeado la noche anterior._

_aunque es un secreto las sirvientas me ayudaron un poco. ya que cuando estaba limpiando la escarela mis heridas se abrieron. mi espalda empezo a sangrar y dios como me dolia el cuerpo. en especial mi cabeza. ellas me llevaron a descansar y terminaron el trabajo diciendo que yo lo habia terminado a tiempo._

_son tan buenas en especial yakumo-san quien me daba dulces antes que pasara lo de mi mamá. pero creo que no podre comer dulces en mucho tiempo. mi padre prohibio celebrar mi cumpleaños. el 2 de septiembre sera un dia mas en el calendario..._

_aun asi si padre ya no me quiere aun confio en mi hermano bakura de seguro el aun me quiere a pesar de que es frio conmigo y me trata de lo peor._

_hoy estuve rogandole a mi padre despues del almuerzo que me permitiera seguir en la escuela pero el se negaba a darme educacion pero bakura ayudo a convencerlo. dijo que si iria a una escuela publica tendria menos oportunidades de ir a una universidad. padre estuvo contento con eso y me dejo estudiar pero cuando bakura se fue...me golpeo el rostro y me dijo que si le traia mi libreta de notas y estas fueran mejores que las de bakura. me haria recordar la noche de mi primera golpiza._

_yo sali corriendo de ahi. tengo miedo diario no te lo puedo negar no quiero volver a ser golpeado de esa manera. lo mejor sera olvidar los dias que pasen en este infierno que mi propia familia me ha impuesto. asi que...desde ahora te escribire sin fechas. no quiero recordar...me gustaria olvidar aquella noche donde padre me golpeo y mi vida cambio en 360 grados._

_querido diario quiero olvidar el dia en que todo eso comenzo por lo que ahora solo escribire el dia...tu sabes domingo lunes sabado ¿ya me entiendes verdad?_

_debo irme estoy realmente cansado nos vemos mañana_

_Ryou._

bakura no podia creer que su padre amenazara a ryou para que este tuviera notas mediocres...realmente su padre nunca quiso a su hermano menor. bakura suspiro pesadamente.

- pero aun asi confiabas en mi...querias que te protegiera...aun tenias esa esperanza de que yo te cuidaria...¿por que ryou? ¿ por que no olvidaste tambien mi promesa infantil?...yo no te protegi...hace 7 años que yo me olvide de ti...te trate de lo peor y tu aun...confiabas en mi-dijo bakura totalmente triste para despues seguir leyendo.

_Lunes._

_no te he podido escribir hace mucho tiempo he tenido muuucho trabajo._

_como estuvo predicho mi cumpleaños fue olvidado por mi familia. pero ese dia fue horrible...papá me dio doble trabajo, bakura se burlaba de mi y me mostraba sus regalos que habia recibido en su cumpleaños. ah no te lo habia dicho verdad bakura cumple años el 29 de agosto. aun asi yo le hice un regalo...no tenia dinero. ni tenia nada que darle pues padre me habia quitado todo asi que corte una rosa blanca, su flor favorita y cuando limpiaba su habitacion la puse en su cama..quizas fue un pequeño gesto de amor de hermanos pero creo que seguire haciendolo los años siguentes. me siento feliz al pensar que bakura vera la flor y pensara hay a alguien a quien le importa._

_bueno eso no ocurrio conmigo como pudiste notar. mi cumpleaños fue un horror. despues de limpiar la casa y ayudar a las sirvientas a hacer la cena. bakura y mi padre se entretuvieron golpeandome un buen rato. para despues dejarme en mi habitacion sin cenar...pero eso no fue lo peor._

_esa noche me acorde de mi madre...lo que ella hacia cuando estaba de cumpleaños...me hacia un pastel me cantaba el feliz cumpleaños y en la noche me decia._

_" esta noche las estrellas brillaran para ti "_

_no pude evitar llorar toda la noche ante ese recuerdo. pero no pude contenerme la muerte de mi madre aun es reciente...pero ya no esta debo resignarme ella no me hara mas tortas, ni me cantara otra vez...y nunca volvere a escuchar esa frase en mi vida._

_si tan solo mi hermano pudiera escucharme llorar...estoy seguro que me consolaria ahora que estoy tan triste. pero me quitaron mi antiguo cuarto..ahora vivo en el atico aqui nadie me escuchara...aqui nadie podra consolarme...ademas bakura esta muy cansado hoy. escuche que tuvo un examen espero que le haya ido bien. lamentablemente estuve limpiando los platos cuando el se fue a la escuela y no pude decirle._

_"animo en tu examen hoy"_

_que torpe de mi parte no decirle eso pero se que los resultados los publican en su escuela una semana despues...quizas le deje otra rosa blanca._

_he cerrado las cortinas del atico no quiero ver las estrellas por esta noche. por que se que no estaran brillando para mi hoy..._

_debo dejar de escribirte diario pero...esa frase ha hecho que vuelva a llorar...no quiero mojar tus hojas de nuevo con mis lagrimas ni menos con mi sangre como lo hice en las primeras hojas debo cuidarte mejor_

_por hoy lo dejamos hasta aqui._

_Ryou_

_-_ ryou...asi que eras tu..quien ponia esa rosa blanca en mi cama el dia de mi cumpleaños siempre crei que era una de las sirvientas-dijo bakura en un susurro. para despues llevar su mano a su rostro..estaba llorando...hace años que no lloraba..el unico dia que lloro fue cuando su madre fallecio.- perdoname ryou no pude consolarte esa noche...ni ninguna de las noches de tu cumpleaños.- bakura miro la habitacion para despues suspirar. las cortinas del atico estaban cerradas.- sabia lo mucho que amabas a mamá...y yo...lo siento me olvide de ti ¿ que clase de hermano soy? fue mi culpa que te hayas enfermado de esa forma...y que mamá tuviera que ir a comprar medicinas para ti...fue mi culpa pero aun asi tu sabiendo que fue el raspon que te hice el que causo la fiebre...no me culpaste ni me odiaste. es mas te preocupabas por mi en secreto.  
>que tonto fui al no darme cuenta al creer que tu eras el culpable de algo que no cometiste. soy un tonto.-dijo bakura mientras leia las demas hojas... pero una le llamo mucho la atencion<p>

_Miercoles_

_es epoca de lluvias y aunque ya tengo 12 años sigo igual de enfermizo que siempre pero aunque lo intente muchas veces no puedo controlar el clima por lo que un dia saliendo de la escuela se puso a llover. el señor no me ha comprado un paraguas por lo que llegue todo empapado a la casa. pense que bakura y el señor estaban afuera pero me equivoque al verme mojado, padre me golpeo haciendo que ensuciara el piso y despues me ordeno que fuera arriba a cambiarme y que limpiara la casa. me cambie a ropa seca lo mas rapido que pude pero me quede con el cabello mojado para acortar tiempo_

_creo que no debi hacer eso. cuando estaba limpiando la escarela, me sentia mareado y tenia mucho frio pero estaba seguro que mi frente estaba ardiendo. aun asi tenia que terminar el trabajo por lo que no me detuve. pero cuando menos lo espere todo se volvio negro._

_cuando me desperte ya estaba en mi cuarto. en el atico rodeado de las sirvientas...al parecer me desmaye en el ultimo escalon de la escarela...afortunadamente no cai por ella. yakumo-san me encontro y me llevo con las demas al cuarto. ellas me cuidaron. me tenian hecha una sopa de verduras. me dijeron que una de las sirvientas mas jovenes habia ido a comprar las verduras que usaron para que el señor no se diera cuenta y tambien me compraron unas pastillas contra la fiebre._

_me senti muy bien al ver que todas se preocupaban por mi pero la felicidad dura poco, bakura se entero y nos regaño a todos aun asi me dejo estar en cama todo el dia ya que las sirvientas no querian que hiciera nada. eso me sorprendio...pense que bakura me obligaria a seguir trabajando por ese dia. pero no fue asi. quizas de verdad tenia mala cara. no se que paso despues de eso ya que me quede dormido por el efecto secundario de las pastillas aun asi...no se por que pero senti que alguien me acariciaba el cabello cuando estaba durmiendo..._

_debo dejarte un momento es que como estuve enfermo cuando me recupere el señor me dio doble trabajo. y aun no termino de hacerlo todo solo me escape un rato antes del almuerzo para que escribirte. ya debo volver a trabajar nos vemos despues_

_Ryou._

bakura sonrio timidamente , el habia sido quien le habia acariciado el cabello en la noche no supo por que lo hizo...pero no podia dormir..subio las escaleras hasta el atico y vio a su hermanito durmiendo. aun respirando algo agitado por la fiebre. fue un instinto. penso que si le acariciaba el cabello podria descansar mejor. y asi fue el pequeño se calmo unos minutos despues gracias a sus caricias y despues de eso. se fue a su cuarto y durmio como nunca antes habia dormido. pero aun recordaba como al dia siguente le habia dicho a su padre que ryou habia descansado todo un dia y este le habia puesto doble trabajo

- soy un pesimo hermano-dijo bakura mientras daba vuelta la hoja para seguir leyendo. bakura no pudo evitar ver que esa hoja tambien estaba manchada por las lagrimas de su hermano.

_Viernes_

_Yakumo-san a pesar de que tiene 28 años me quiere mucho. me trae comida de su casa y me cuida cuando estoy enfermo. hoy me dijo lo que yo siempre temi que me diria...fue cuando el señor me golpeo por haber manchado sin querer la alfombra y ella me estaba curando los moretones que tenia en la espalda. el señor fue una bestia me azoto con su correa la espalda hasta verme sangrar. pero yakumo empezo a decirme lo que no queria escuchar_

_me dijo que ¿por que soportaba los tratos de mi padre? ¿no seria mejor huir de casa?...no pude evitar asentir...era verdad mi padre y bakura me trataban mal pero le respondi que no tenia donde ir. no tenia mas familia que me conociera. tampoco tengo dinero pues no me pagan nada por el aseo._

_entonces ella me dijo que me fuera con ella. que huyera de ahi y nos fueramos a trabajar donde trabaja su madre. al parecer su madre trabaja en la mansion de un empresario quien es muy buena persona. ella estaba muy emocionada con la idea. decia que si el no me aceptaba ella trabajaria para mi y me adoptaria...me compraria todo lo que quisiera y que seria feliz despues de tanto tiempo._

_pero yo dude. no se por que..pero estando con mi familia siento que la estuviera cuidando..quizas sea egoista de mi parte pero siento que si no estoy con ellos se que se estaran mal...yo soy quien les cocino, lavo su ropa y ordeno su desorden...¿si me voy que sera de ellos?_

_si diario soy un idiota. se que ellos me tratan de lo peor, me golpean y me humillan pero aun sigo preocupado por ellos. soy estupido ¿verdad? se que me arrepentire de no haber huido de casa con yakumo-san pero no puedo...en especial por bakura...aun sigo teniendo la esperanza que cuando padre me este golpeando el me protega y seamos los hermanos que siempre debimos ser_

_no se como explicarle que yo no fui el culpable de la muerte de mamá ni tampoco el...es algo que el destino quiso que sucediera. yakumo-san me dijo que cuando dios necesita un angel hace que una persona buena en el mundo se vaya al cielo._

_¿quien sabe? quizas ahora mamá es un hermoso angel, con alas tan blancas como su bello cabello._

_extraño a mamá...mucho. quisiera refugiarme en sus brazos como cuando era mas pequeño. madre..._

_ah...perdon me he puesto un poco sentimental...pero no puedo evitarlo ni siquiera me dejan visitar la tumba._

_debo irme ya es tarde y estoy demasiado adolorido por los golpes. nos vemos mañana_

_Ryou._

_Martes._

_hoy fue el cumpleaños numero 18 de bakura. realmente mi hermano esta mas grande y entro en la universidad. y el señor le regalo muchas cosas carisimas._

_pero yo sentia que el señor estaba muy diferente hoy. y ahora se por que...al llegar la noche el señor tomo sus maletas y se fue de la casa...al parecer se sentia obligado a estar en esa casa hasta que bakura fuera mayor de edad...ahora que bakura ya es mayor. decidio irse sin dar palabra._

_ahora bakura es el señor de la casa. quizas esta sea el comienzo de algo nuevo para mi...quizas mi hermano al no estar bajo la mirada demandante de mi padre pueda tratarme bien..._

_eso espero rezare para que asi sea...realmente ya me acostumbre al rechazo de mi padre. y creo que el rechazo de mi hermano es causa de que mi padre lo obliga a hacer asi conmigo._

_si mi hermano me rechazara yo no sabria que hacer...bakura es lo unico que me queda ahora._

_debo irme a descansar. espero que mañana sea un mejor dia, quizas el dia que tanto he esperado._

_Ryou._

bakura se limpio las lagrimas que ya caian libremente por sus mejillas...su hermano siempre confio en el...siempre le cuido y el...lo golpeaba, humillaba y...lo vendio como un objeto a personas que lo unico que haran con el sera hacerlo sufrir, bakura dio vuelta la pagina el albino se sorprendio...si antes unas hojas estaban manchadas con lagrimas o sangre esta estaba por decirlo empapada. el papel estaba muy arrugado. y con suerte se podia leer lo que habia escrito.

_Miercoles_

_querido diario...ha ocurrido lo que mas me temia. bakura...¡bakura me odia!..me trata igual que lo hacia mi padre. me odia...me odia...pense que bakura me trataba asi por que mi padre lo obligaba pero no es asi...el me odia por lo que paso hace 6 años. me odia me odia..._

_no se que hacer ahora...no se que hacer para caerle bien...no me deja ni hablar cuando esta presente. y si hablo me trata de estupido. soy un estupido por que aun sigo queriendo a mi hermano a pesar de que el me odia. lo soy, diario si pudieras pegarme un golpe por lo estupido que soy estaria por lo menos mas tranquilo._

_yakumo-san me vio destruido por eso y por eso me dio unas galletas que ella habia preparado en su casa. lo dulce es lo unico que me esta calmando en este momento...hace tantos años que no pruebo mi pastel favorito._

_bakura trajo muchos amigos hoy a la casa espero que sean buenos amigos y hagan que mi hermano sea feliz._

_si soy un estupido por desearle bien a alguien que solo me hace daño...pero asi soy yo, por mas que quiera no puedo odiar a bakura ni a mi padre por tratarme asi...mamá solia decirme que yo no conosco lo que es el odio. y si mi madre me reconocia eso prefiero sentir tristeza y soledad a odiar a alguien._

_me voy...aun estoy tremendamente triste creo que esta noche no dormire de lo triste que estoy._

_pero no te preocupes por mi querido diario. quizas bakura me odie con todo su corazon...pero yo seguire cuidando de el. es lo unico que me queda...se que deberia resignarme ya...que el ya no me quiere ni me cuidara pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde ¿verdad? quizas mi hermano algun dia vuelva a quererme_

_Ryou._

- soy un mounstro...perdoname ryou-dijo bakura abrazando el diario.- perdoname...si tan solo hubiera sabido antes...no te habria vendido...te habria dado la vida que siempre te mereciste...a pesar de tratarte como un simple sirviente siempre me cuidabas y aun confiabas en mi...hermano perdoname...-dijo bakura para despues seguir leyendo el diario el cual al parecer ya estaba llegando a los 2 ultimos años.

_Sabado._

_querido diario mi hermano es un ladron...roba cosas de las tiendas y esta llenando de temor a la ciudad. le dicen el demonio blanco. ¿recuerdas a los amigos que te conte hace poco? ¡son parte de su banda!_

_a pesar de que son ladrones y se ven peligrosos, los amigos de mi hermano son muy buenos conmigo. al parecer no quieren que bakura me trate mal. y siempre discuten por eso. pero gracias a ellos pude comer un rico pastel de crema por mi cumpleaños._

_no se como se enteraron no se por que el nombre yakumo-san me suena en todo esto pero cuando termine mis deberes el dia de mi cumpleaños y subi a mi habitacion me estaban esperando con un pastel. ahh ese delicioso sabor es increible lo que puede hacer un pastel en mi me siento tan feliz._

_se que bakura los regañara por eso pero no pude evitar sentir que por fin hay alguien a quien le importo._

_ah se me olvido decirte como mi padre se fue de la casa ya no tengo esa presion extra de sacarme bajas notas. por lo que he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en el colegio de un 40 he llegado a sacarme 100_

_los profesores estan sorprendidos aun me da mucha risa escucharlos murmurar en los pasillos._

_bueno estoy muy cansado solo espero que en mi cumpleaños numero 14 me den otro pastel ahh seria tocar el cielo nuevamente._

_amo los pasteles, creo que he hecho una especie de prueba al vivir lejos de ellos todos estos años pero apenas vi ese pedazo de pastel de crema...adios todo mi autocontrol jajajajaja_

_creo que tendre el recuerdo de ese pastel por mucho tiempo sera mi nuevo recuerdo feliz...ah pastel..._

_ah disculpa diario...creo que aun estoy algo embobado por el pastel._

_Ryou._

_Lunes_

_no han pasado muchas cosas este año...lo de siempre creo.._

_lavar, planchar, limpiar y secar. he estado algo ocupado con el estudio he tenido que mejorar 6 años de malas notas..en este año la peor nota ha sido un 80. las demas son 90, 95 y 100_

_si bakura viera mis notas yo creo que se sorprenderia._

_he estado recogiendo folletos de universidades. si logro ser uno de los mejores de mi generacion es posible que me den una beca y podre ir a estudiar a la universidad._

_aun no se que carrera elegire lo unico seguro que no sera ni medicina ni enfermeria. con solo ver sangre ya me mareo aun que sea mi propia sangre. y le tengo un terror a las agujas dios lo unico que agradezco de que mi padre y mi hermano se olvidaran de mi es que no me han llevado a hacer una examinacion general en estos 7 años._

_asi que no me han sacado sangre ni puesto inyecciones que felicidad. aunque quizas por eso a la menor lluvia estoy ardiendo en fiebre no se...pero es mucho mejor tomar pastillas y descansar un dia a que me saquen sangre. dios con solo pensarlo me mareo._

_quizas estudie literatura..o diseño...o abogado..no espera no se..bueno el futuro ya me dira lo que sere._

_se acerca mi cumpleaños numero 14. espero recibir pastel es lo unico que quiero. ah y bakura ha crecido mucho este año..se ha vuelto muy peligroso al ser el ladron mas buscado y peligroso de toda la ciudad. me preocupa eso no quiero que termine siendo un yakuza o algo asi aunque se que ese es el deseo de mi hermano...ser un gran yakuza. el mas peligroso de la ciudad._

_las cosas no han cambiado mucho respecto al trato de mi hermano pero ahora estoy mas tranquilo..se que bakura me odia pero tengo a yakumo-san y a kohaku y los demas. se que ellos me aprecian y me quieren. quizas por ellos es que aun estoy en esta casa. aunque se que tambien es por bakura...ahora tengo un nuevo sentimiento cuando estoy con el._

_miedo le tengo algo de miedo...por que se ha vuelto tan impredecible...algunas veces me golpea por que quiere y otras veces me castiga sin razon alguna no se que esperar de el._

_solo espero que no me abandone...pues...aun en el fondo aun tengo la tonta esperanza que el me quiere...sigo siendo el mismo idiota de siempre como podras darte cuenta. lo unico que quiero es que nuestra relacion mejore..ahora que padre no esta...podriamos intentar al menos llevarnos mejor._

_bueno debo dejarte tengo que estudiar mucho...los 100 no se sacan solos._

_Ryou._

- querias ir a la universidad, eso lo sabia..y yo lanze lejos tus sueños . diciendote que siempre lavarias pisos y que cuando sea el yakuza mas peligroso tu estarias bajo mi cuidado y segurias viviendo este infierno...ryou...-y finalmente llego a la ultima hoja

_Jueves_

_ayer fue mi cumpleaños y recibi de parte de kohaku y los demas un pastel..ahh aun lo recuerdo , estaba delicioso pero tambien recibi 40,000 yenes me dijeron que era para comprar ropa y me compre unos jeans y una playera y unos dulces pero cuando llegue a mi cuarto bakura estaba esperandome. me golpeo. me quito mi mochila y encontro mi ropa nueva y mis dulces. me dijo que no soñara con ser algo mas que lo que soy ahora, pues cuando el sea el yakuza mas peligroso yo estare a su cuidado._

_nunca pense que bakura fuera asi de malvado...despues de eso lanzo mis panfletos de la universidad al aire y dijo que no me dejaria cumplir ninguno de mis sueños._

_eso me destrozo...realmente pense que bakura podria dejarme estudiar algo pero...me equivoque. bakura me castigo a estar todo el dia en mi cuarto , cada 2 horas vendra a abrirme una sirvienta para ir al baño dios si tan solo bakura pudiera comprender._

_que yo no fui el culpable de la muerte de mamá si el olvidara eso quizas nuestra relacion seria la misma que antes._

_se que es imposible...se que es irracional...pero quiero que mi hermano se ocupe de mi...¿no dijo hace 7 años que me protegeria? ¿que era su deber de hermano mayor cuidarme? ¿donde demonios estaba mi hermano mayor cuando mi padre me golpeaba?_

_alentando a mi padre a golpearme mas fuerte...ahi estaba el..._

_deberia irme de la casa...bakura no cambiara...bakura no olvidara..._

_pero aun quiero que lo haga...que olvide ,que logre superar ese odio que tiene y logre quererme como lo hacia antes..me cuidaba como si fuera a romperme y ahora es el quien me rompe en 1000 pedazos._

_no solo con sus golpes sino con su indiferencia y su odio hacia mi_

_han pasado 7 años...7 años desde que todo cambio._

_7 años desde que mi hermano quien prometio protegerme es la persona que mas me hace daño._

_necesito a alguien que me protega de el ahora._

_aun asi...mi maldito corazón dice que algun dia bakura cambiara, que se arrepentira y me cuidara como el hermano mayor que es de mi._

_mi conciencia dice otra cosa...que huya de la casa, no importa a donde..pero que bakura se ha vuelto muy peligroso para mi, cada noche viene gente de mal vivir a nuestro hogar para ver lo que ha robado. es peligroso...tengo miedo de que algun dia bakura me diga ya no te necesito mas y me deje a merced de esas personas a las cuales temo._

_que me deje abandonado a mi suerte en el territorio de yakuzas y ladrones._

_aunque no creo que bakura sea tan malvado como para hacerme eso...el sabe que les temo...ve el terror en mis ojos cuando llega la noche..el no me haria eso._

_en el fondo el me quiere aunque le cueste admitirlo. segun kenji es un hombre de hielo...puede ser muy frio por fuera pero por dentro toda su ternura esta convertida en fuego._

_se que bakura me quiere...aunque muy en el fondo ...por lo que no debo desconfiar de el de esa forma...el no me dejaria a merced de esos hombres...no lo haria._

_bueno aun es algo temprano y no he almorzado nada..por lo que leere un poco quizas tenga suerte y me quede dormido para cuando despierte el castigo ya habra terminado._

_nos vemos despues diario_

_Ryou._

bakura se levanto de la cama de su hermano aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

habia sido un estupido...durante 7 años culpo a su hermano menor de algo que el no habia causado, lo trato como basura, lo golpeaba y humillaba todo el tiempo pero aun asi su pequeño hermanito confiaba en el... pero el recuerdo de la mirada de ryou en el casino esa mirada llena de tristeza y decepcion volvio a aparecer en su mente. sin querer habia hecho lo que ryou mas temia. dejarlo a merced de los yakuza. abandonarlo a su suerte en aquel lugar donde solo seria tratado como un objeto o incluso como animal Bakura miro la habitacion y abrio las cortinas de la pequeña ventana de atico haciendo que la luz de la luna entrara en la habitacion.

- se que rompi tu corazon ryou...tambien tu confianza...se que costara trabajo el que vuelvas a creer en mi...pero te encontrare...te encontrare y te cuidare como siempre debi hacerlo...solo espera y veras ryou.-dijo bakura mirando las estrellas. mudas testigos de su promesa.

XXXXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo 5 listo^^ yay


	6. ¿Un Nuevo Hogar?

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

lamento mucho la tardanza en serio que lo lamento pero este anterior año 2012 fue muy caotico...mi abuelita fallecio y me quedare a estudiar en la ciudad de ella donde mi abuelo ya que esta solito y lo amo mucho...perdonen la tardanza y espero que les guste este capitulo

Capitulo 6

Un Nuevo Hogar?

los debiles rayos del sol iluminaron la habitacion donde un pequeño chico albino de 14 años. el menor empezo a despertar lentamente. el menor volteo lentamente para abrir los ojos y ver la habitacion en donde estaba. el menor se desperto confundido y desconcertado.

- donde estoy?-dijo el pequeño mirando la habitacion confundido...era un de un color rojo muy elegante con muebles que se veian muy caros. el menor bajo la mirada algo asustado.

- ayer yo... que paso anoche?-dijo el menor sujetandose la cabeza confundido. pronto los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. el menor bajo la mirada tristemente.- es verdad...fui abandonado...ya no tengo a nadie-dijo ryou en un susurro para despues apretar las sabanas de la cama asustado mientras recordaba las palabras de aquellos hombres que lo llevaban al lugar de la subasta.

Flash Back

despues de haber tomado sin querer aquella droga, ryou no podia mover ni sus brazos ni sus piernas...no podia ver nada pues todo lo veia en forma de sombras y borrones de colores pero podia escuchar y sentir lo que pasaba...su mente estaba por demas activa...de cierta manera aun seguia consiente.

-" si tan solo pudiera moverme"-pensaba ryou intentando mover su mano aunque sea...pero nada..su cuerpo no le respondia. un hombre lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo saco de la habitacion, el menor aunque intentara evitarlo. no podia...el menor se dejo llevar por aquel hombre quien era acompañado por otro hombre un poco mas alto que el.

- en verdad es un pequeño diamante en bruto-murmuro uno de aquellos hombres quien cargaba al menor en los brazos para llevarlo al salon donde se haria la subasta.

- es muy hermoso-dijo el otro tocando suavemente el rostro del niño.

-" no me toques, dejame ya"-penso ryou al notar la insistinte caricia en su mejilla...pronto sintio como aquel hombre besaba su mejilla.- "no me toques, me das asco"-pensaba el menor sin poder hacer nada para defenderse...aquel hombre sonrio maliciosamente.

- pobre angelito-dijo aquel hombre pare despues acariciar los labios de ryou los cuales se encontraban entre abiertos.- sabes lo que te pasara pequeño?-dijo aquel hombre mientras sonreia.- te convertiras en lo mas bajo de este mundo. seras un sirviente pero no cualquiera...normalmente a los niños como tu los compra una pareja de esposos, mientras el esposo te obliga a trabajar de dia, limpiando todo como un vil sirviente, en las noches su esposa abusara de ti. siendo nada mas que un juguete con el cual ambos puedan gozar...y lo peor es que estaras atado a ellos hasta que seas mayor de edad...quizas cuando ya tengas edad suficiente estes tan dominado que no encuentres salida de aquel infierno-el hombre sonrio al ver al niño quien tenia la mirada perdida en la nada.- claro tu no puedes escucharme...-dijo aquel hombre besando de nuevo la mejilla del niño.

- vamos se nos esta haciendo tarde-dijo el otro hombre para despues llevar al niño al salon donde se haria la subasta.

ninguno de los sabia que ryou si habia escuchado lo que habian dicho y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

- "yo no quiero...no quiero que me pase eso...no quiero perder mi virginidad aun...ni menos ser un juguete para los empresarios"-pensaba ryou mientras era atado a las cadenas que lo sujetaban manteniendolo de pie.- " bakura... a que me has condenado?"-penso el menor mientras sentia las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.-"ahora estas solo, ryou...debes ser fuerte...nadie cuidara de ti...debes cuidarte solo...si alguien quiere dañarte , defiendete no permitas que te hagan daño"-ryou suspiro. mientras su conciencia intentaba darle animos para lo que vendria...el menor aun detras de aquella cortina en el escenario pudo escuchar perfectamente como la gente llenaba el salon.

escucho las palabras del animador de la subasta, y como abrian la cortina. no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar cuando los murmullos llegaron a sus oidos...para aquellas personas el no era mas que un niño con el cual podian satisfacer sus bajos instintos...el menor de nuevo sintio como las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. mientras escuchaba las ofertas que hacian para comprarlo. no pudo evitar contener la respiracion cuando sintio que su playera era rota y las ofertas de dinero aumentaron. se sintio humillado y completamente indefenso...las lagrimas no se detenian...tenia mucho miedo...entonces sucedio.

- 650 millones!

- 650 millones!...Maximiliam Pegasus ofrece 650 millones nadie da mas?-dijo el presentador...el silencio lleno el lugar.- vendido a Maximiliam Pegasus por 650 millones-dijo el presentador.

-"Maximiliam Pegasus...se que he escuchado ese nombre antes"-penso ryou mientras sentia como le quitaban las cadenas de las manos y era entregado a aquel hombre. al contacto el pequeño cerro los ojos. tenia mucho frio al estar con esa ropa y mas aun cuando su playera era desgarrada que al sentir la calidez que emitia pegasus no supo por que pero se sintio reconfortado. el menor abrio los ojos cuando sintio aun mas frio que antes-" hemos salido del edificio"-penso ryou algo alterado para despues sentir como era recostado en el asiento de un auto, el menor temblaba un poco...hasta que se sintio envuelto en algo. el pequeño cerro los ojos y se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Fin del Flash Back

el menor miro asustado alrededor. en estos momentos tenia dos opciones. resignarse a ser el juguete de aquel hombre que lo habia comprado o huir de ahi ahora! ryou salio de la cama notando que tenia un camisa blanca puesta que le quedaba mas que grande. y aun tenia los pantalones de cuero que le habian dado en el casino , el albino aun estando algo mareado. se acerco a la puerta y la abrio con sumo cuidado evitando cualquier ruido.

-" por favor que este dormido"-penso ryou mientras salia de la habitacion. el menor miro con temor que se encontraba en un lujoso departamento. ryou vio la puerta principal a lo lejos y iba a caminar hacia ella cuando escucho un ruido en una de las puertas que el suponia que eran habitaciones.-"maldicion"-dijo ryou escondiendose en un armario que habia ahi. vio como un hombre de cabellos plateados salia de aquella habitacion y se acercaba a la cocina donde empezo a preparar el desayuno. el menor iba a salir del armario cuando recordo algo. sus papeles de adopcion...los necesitaba...asi despues de huir iria a un orfananato y podria ser adoptado por una buena familia...no podia irse sin ellos por que sino aquel hombre podria encontrarlo y reclamar su custodia...ryou silenciosamente entro en la habitacion de la cual habia salido el hombre y busco sus documentos. los encontro en el escritorio de la habitacion. el menor sonrio al ver que estaban en orden y al parecer ese hombre aun no los firmaba

el menor iba a salir de la habitacion cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo...el menor se oculto detras de la puerta y escucho como el hombre entraba en la habitacion en la que el habia despertado.

- ryou?-dijo pegasus viendo la habitacion vacia, inmediatamente salio del cuarto y abrio la puerta de su habitacion. el menor se escondio en el espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared por lo que pegasus no pudo verlo- pequeño estas aqui?-dijo pegasus entrando a la habitacion el menor estaba aun mas que asustado...si aquel hombre entraba a la habitacion podria verlo escondido detras de la puerta por lo que el menor decicio salir de su escondite rapidamente llamando la atencion de pegasus. el menor iba a salir de la habitacion cuando un mareo hizo que se le moviera el mundo...maximiliam logro sujetar al niño antes de que cayera al suelo e hizo que ryou se sentara en el suelo. el menor se sujetaba la cabeza aun sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se movia.- estas bien?- despues de un rato el niño asintio. ya podia enfocar bien aunque seguia sintiendo su cuerpo muy debil. el menor abrio sus ojos asustado al sentir como aquel hombre lo cargaba en brazos y lo recostaba en la cama que habia en la habitacion vio como el hombre acercaba su mano a su cuello y cerro los ojos asustado. el hombre lo miro y suspiro.- tranquilo pequeño no te hare daño- al oir eso ryou abrio los ojos mirando al hombre confundido.

- no lo hara? pense que iba a ahorcarme...-dijo ryou algo confundido. sintiendo 2 dedos de pegasus en su cuello. pegasus lo miro con sorpresa.

- tranquilo solo estoy comprobando tu pulso, nada mas- el menor lo miro confundido.

- mi pulso?... y por que haria algo asi?-dijo ryou...desde hace mas de 8 años que alguien habia comprobado su pulso. la ultima vez fue a los 5 años cuando sus padres lo llevaron a hacerse una examinacion general. la unica que se habia hecho.

- por que haria algo asi?-repitio pegasus sorprendido.- estuviste a punto de desmayarte hace unos momentos.

- no fue para tanto-dijo ryou aun anonadado. aquel hombre se estaba preocupando por el? pegasus saco su mano del cuello de ryou y lo miro seriamente.

- "tiene el pulso un tanto anormal"-penso pegasus mientras miraba al niño quien lo miraba entre confundido y asustado.- tranquilo...aqui nadie te hara daño...mi nombre es Maximiliam Pegasus.- el niño se levanto de la cama para mirar fijamente a los ojos de ese hombre. para despues bajar la mirada.

- Ryou...mi nombre es Ryou.-dijo el menor con algo de tristeza, ya no podia llamarse a si mismo un Tenshi. ya que el ya habia decidido aceptar la verdad...hace 7 años que habia perdido a su familia por lo tanto ahora el solo era Ryou.

- recuerdas lo que te sucedio?-pregunto maximiliam al pequeño quien asintio.- debes estar muy confundido y asustado en estos momentos. no te hare nada por haber querido escapar de aqui- el menor miro a maximiliam sorprendido.

- en...en serio?-dijo ryou mirando al hombre aun mas confundido.- pero usted me compro debe querer algo de mi!-dijo ryou confundido.

- querer algo de ti?-pregunto pegasus sin comprender..ryou simplemente bajo la mirada asustado.

- que quiere de mi?-dijo ryou algo asustado- diga que quiere de mi? por una razon debio comprarme... quiere que limpie su casa, le cocine o...hacerme daño?dijo el niño asustado. pegasus no salia de su asombro. sin querer ryou se puso a llorar. pegasus no lo soporto mas y lo abrazo haciendo que el niño se asustara.- suelteme por favor! no me haga daño...por favor.

- tranquilo, calmate...no quiero nada de ti, no quiero que limpies mi casa ni que me cocines y nunca le haria daño a un niño.-dijo pegasus mientras sujetaba los hombros del niño para que este se calmara...el menor lo miro enfadado.

- mentiroso! como puedo confiar en alguien a quien no conosco?-dijo el niño. pegasus volvio a abrazarlo quedando ryou en su pecho...el niño golpeaba su pecho con tristeza.- como confiar en usted, si mi propio hermano me abandono?-al oir esto pegasus abrazo aun mas al ni que era eso...el pequeño habia sido vendido por su hermano.- yo confiaba en el...y me vendio como a un estorbo... como confiar en alguien ahora? de seguro me hara lo mismo que el...me dira te protegere, por que es mi deber y despues disfrutara golpeandome, lo se todos son iguales! unos grandes mentirosos...-decia le menor mientras lloraba en le pecho de aquel hombre quien tiernamente empezo a acariciar los cabellos del niño. el menor se quedo quieto al sentir la caricia.

- desahogate...calma a tu corazon, al parecer tienes varias heridas en el...- el niño se abrazo mas a pegasus quien sonrio. ryou lloro un poco mas en el pecho de aquel hombre hasta que se calmo del todo se separo de pegasus y se limpio las lagrimas con sus manos, por un momento sintio un olor a humo pero lo ignoro...

- perdon por lo de recien-dijo ryou bajando la mirada, tenia los ojitos hinchados y su mirada reflejaba tristeza, pegasus sonrio.

- descuida pequeño, no planeo hacerte daño ni a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.-dijo pegasus ryou asintio escuchandolo atentamente.- la razon por la que te compre fue por que te vi tan indefenso...todos esos empresarios querian tenerte para hacerte sufrir y yo no pude permitirlo. apenas note que estabas llorando. dije mi oferta la cual fue la que gano tu subasta.

- perdoneme estaba equivocado-dijo ryou para despues mirar sus manos nervioso- me dijeron que apenas me compraran iban a abusar de mi y estaba muy asustado-dijo el niño para despues mirar a pegasus a los ojos.- pero...usted no es malo...lo puedo ver en sus ojos...realmente me compro no para hacerme da o sino para salvarme. gracias por haberme salvado-ryou para despues acercarse a pegasus y besar su mejilla en un gesto tierno. hace años que ryou no desmostraba su aprecio a alguien. el menor se alejo del hombre y sonrio.- gracias.

- bueno creo que es hora de desayunar...AH EL DESAYUNO-dijo pegasus llendo a la cocina la cual estaba llena de humo. ryou abrio las ventanas y cuando el humo se disipo vio la sarten completamente quemada lo que antes habia sido huevo revuelto ahora era algo parecido al carbon.

- maximiliam-san-dijo ryou sudando gotita al ver como pegasus miraba el desayuno.

- maldicion no soy bueno en estas cosas...no habra de otra...-dijo pegasus suspirando para despues mirar al niño.- perdona esto pequeño, queria hacerte un desayuno casero pero nunca he sido bueno cocinando.- el menor empezo a revisar la cocina...

- veo que tiene mas sartenes...-dijo el menor abriendo la alacena para despues abrir los cajones.- usted es extranjero verdad?

- si...naci en japon pero vivi en estados unidos un tiempo por que?-dijo pegasus confundido. ryou sonrio.

- entonces sera un desayuno occidental-dijo ryou sonriendo pegasus lo miro sin entender. hasta que le menor empezo a sacar sartenes , unos cuantos huevos y un paquete de tocino que habia en el refrigerador

- pequeño...no quiero que cocines...podemos ir a comer a cualquier parte-ryou sonrio mientras hacia los huevos en la sarten junto al tocino.

- yo quiero hacerlo. usted me salvo de lo que mas temo...-dijo ryou para despues sonrojarse.- yo les temo...a los empresarios y los yakuza...temia quedar a la merced de ellos y asi fue...pero usted...a pesar de ser uno de ellos, se preocupo por mi, por eso en agradecimiento. le hare el desayuno.-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- ryou...

en unos minutos ryou ya tenia preparado el desayuno, huevos revueltos, tocino frito, tostadas, mermelada...todo estaba perfectamente colocado en la mesa... pegasus se extraño cuando vio que ryou habia preparado un desayuno y colocado la mesa para una persona

- esta listo-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- y tu desayuno peque o?-dijo pegasus ryou lo miro confundido.

- para mi? yo siempre como despues de los demas...los sirvientes no pueden comer en la misma mesa que los amos-dijo ryou con naturalidad...pegasus se levanto de la mesa y ryou lo miro confundido.- que pasa? el desayuno sabe mal?-pregunto ryou...y pegasus miro al niño seriamente.

- ven...-ryou se acerco con la mirada baja hacia pegasus.

- disculpe señor si lo ofendi...-dijo ryou apenas estuvo frente a pegasus. siempre que hacia algo mal tendia a decir esa frase...tenia la vaga esperanza que de decir eso la golpiza que recibiria fuera menos dolorosa el menor abrio los ojos sorprendido, maximiliam lo habia tomado de la cintura y lo sento en donde el estaba. para despues sentarse a su lado.- por que...?-dijo el niño confundido.

- tu no eres un sirviente en esta casa-dijo pegasus mirando al pequeño.- asi que come...yo comere tostadas.-dijo pegasus sirviendose una tostada con mermelada...el menor lo miro sin saber que hacer.

- yo...-dijo el menor para despues mirar los huevos que habia preparado...su estomago rugio y el menor miro a pegasus- esta bien...que coma a su lado? no le molesta?

- por que abria de molestarme? la comida se disfruta mas cuando uno tiene compa ia.-dijo pegasus el menor sonrio y se sirvio un poco de huevo. para despues tomar un poco de te...pegasus se habia servido un cafe. ambos desayunaron con calma...ryou al terminar su desayuno miro a pegasus quien leia el periodico bebiendo cafe.

- tenia razon...la comida se disfruta mas con alguien-dijo ryou sonriendo. mas un recuerdo le llego a la mente...fue cuando hace 7 años su padre lo habia condenado a ser un sirviente...al dia siguente el menor habia cometido el error de sentarse en la mesa a tomar desayuno con lo cual recibio una gran reprimienta de su padre. las palabras frias de aquel hombre hicieron que el pequeño se estremeciera.

" no quiero verte nunca cuando este comiendo, tu sola presencia me molesta...me das asco."

pegasus noto que el niño estaba en su mundo y suspiro...de seguro el pequeño habia sido acostumbrado a servir y a ser dañado...le costaria mucho trabajo quitarle esas costumbres pero lo lograria con algo de tiempo...lo mas complicado eran las heridas que aun tenia ryou en su corazon...no importara con quien estuviera...aun recordaba lo malos trato que habia sufrido.

- ryou...desde hoy viviras conmigo en mi mansion...es un lugar muy acogedor perfecto para un chico como tu-dijo pegasus atrayendo la atencion de ryou.

- mansion?...pensaba que este era su hogar-dijo ryou confundido.

- veras esta es una de mi propiedades...la compre despues de haber perdido a mi esposa hace 2 años-el menor bajo la mirada.

- disculpe si le hice recordar algo que le doliera

- tranquilo...antes vivia en la mansion con ella...pero una enfermedad me la quito ..en esa mansion habian tantos recuerdos de ella que para superarlo...decidi irme por un tiempo de ahi...aun asi la mansion sigue siendo cuidada por mis sirvientes. creo que es hora de regresar...

- esta bien...-dijo ryou levantandose de la mesa para empezar a lavar los platos...pegasus lo detuvo.

- vendra una sirvienta mas tarde, ven aun tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo pegasus para despues decirle al menor que se aseara y se colocara una playera negra que le quedaba muy larga y unos pantalones cortos de pegasus que le llegaban casi a los tobillos.- te queda enorme.-dijo pegasus. ryou solo tomo un cinturon y se ajusto el pantalon.

- no es tan diferente a lo que solia usar-dijo ryou sonriendo. mas eso altero aun mas a pegasus.

- ven vamos...la limosina nos esta esperando-dijo pegasus llevando al niño a la puerta no sin antes tomar los documentos de adopcion de ryou. despues de bajar por el ancensor hasta el estacionamiento. pegasus logro divisar su limosina la cual se estaciono justo a frente de ellos. el chofer salio de ella y abrio la puerta.

- buenos dias pegasus-samma.-dijo el chofer quien tenia el cabello negro y los ojos verdes ...el chofer fijo su vista en su señor para despues mirar al niño quien lo acompañaba - pegasus-samma... ese niño...?

- ah me olvidaba...Len...el es mi protegido ryou- el menor hizo una reverencia.

- un placer conocerlo Len-san-dijo ryou , Len sonrio.

- eres muy lindo pequeño.-dijo Len mirando al niño.- sera un placer ser tu chofer.- ryou se sonrojo de verguenza.

- tenemos que hacer unos tramites...por favor llevanos al sastre.-dijo pegasus subiendo a la limosina ryou subio tambien mirando el auto con adoracion.

- al sastre iremos-dijo len sonriendo para despues cerrar la puerta trasera de la limosina y subirse al auto. para despues partir en direccion al sastre.

ryou sonrio...quizas maximilian tenia que ir a recoger un traje hoy por lo que el menor se quedo mirando el paisaje por la ventana. habia muchas cosas que desconocia de su propia ciudad pues su padre y bakura solo lo dejaban ir a la escuela..nunca lo dejaban ir a comprar o algo...temian que alguien descubriera que lo golpeaban. el menor bajo la mirada tristemente.

- "tonto ryou por que aun los recuerdas?"-penso ryou algo enfadado consigo mismo- "ellos te olvidaron...es tu tiempo para olvidar tambien"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

bakura se habia despertado con un solo objetivo. recuperar a su hermano.

se aseo, vistio y cogio un poco de dinero para comprarse algo en el camino y subio a su auto para ir al casino.

al llegar, subio hasta la oficina de kinomoto. la secretaria le sonrio al verlo.

- buenos dias, el señor kinomoto lo esta esperando. bakura la saludo con un movimiento de su mano y entro a la oficina.

- ah ahi estas-dijo kinomoto con una sonrisa en el rostro- la subasta fue todo un exito, todos los empresarion hablaban de ese niño. de verdad les impacto la belleza e inociencia de tu hermano-dijo kinomoto sacando un maletin.- aqui esta lo acordado...el pequeño se vendio por sobre la deuda de tu padre.

- a cuanto se vendio?-dijo bakura seriamente. kinomoto sonrio.

- 650 millones-dijo kinomoto dandole el maletin a bakura.- la deuda era de 400 millones, el resto es tuyo.

- no quiero ese dinero, quiero que me digas a quien demonios vendiste a mi hermano?-dijo bakura, kinomoto sonrio maliciosamente.

- sabia que te arrepentirias tarde o temprano. pero lo siento el trato ya esta hecho, tu hermano ya es propiedad de otra persona y no te dire quien es-dijo kinomoto apretando un boton inmediatamente 2 hombres de negro entraron a la habitacion- si de verdad quieres recuperarlo , buscalo por tu cuenta. aunque dudo que ese pequeño quiera volver contigo. para que lo quieres de vuelta? para seguir maltratandolo?-bakura lo miro furioso.

- eso no te incumbe-dijo bakura acercandose para golpear a kinomoto pero los dos hombres lo evitaron sujetandolo fuertemente.

- saquenlo de aqui. espero que disfrutes el dinero-dijo kinomoto mientras esos hombres sacaban a bakura del edificio.

el albino al verse afuera, no puedo evitar mirar el maletin con algo de enfado.

- maldicion...tendre que buscarte por mi cuenta...solo espero que estes bien...-dijo bakura mientras subia al auto y se iba en direccion a su hogar, tenia que contratar personal nuevo. y vender lo que habia robado ryou iba a volver con el tenia que mantener la casa ordenada y volverse alguien con poder...solo asi quizas podria ver a su hermano menor otra vez

XXXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo termiando ojala les guste^^


	7. Reencuentro

Capitulo 7

Reencuentro

pegasus veia al pequeño quien no habia quitado la mirada de la ventana, pegasus anoto algo en su agenda electronica y miro al pequeño.

- ryou ¿vas a la escuela?-la pregunta de pegasus lo saco de sus pensamientos, ryou asintio.-¿a que escuela ibas?

- a la escuela publica numero cinco.-dijo ryou, pegasus sonrio.

- ya veo...tengo que ir alla tambien-decia pegasus mientras anotaba algo en su agenda electronica.

- hemos llegado-anuncio el chofer ryou miro como pegasus guardaba sus cosas y miraba al pequeño.

- ven acompañame-dijo pegasus y ryou asintio. ambos salieron del auto y ryou vio una enorme tienda de ropa. pegasus entro con confianza y ryou le siguio.

- Guiche-dijo pegasus sonriendo. un hombre rubio de ojos celeste salio de detras de la tienda abrazando al empresario.

- bienvenido maximiliam ¿que te trae por aqui? ya he terminado todos los trajes que me mandaste a hacer-dijo el rubio sonriendo. pegasus le devolvio la sonrisa.

- si pero ahora tengo otro trabajo para ti...necesito tu ayuda.-dijo pegasus para despues hacerle una seña a ryou quien miraba embobado un par de vestidos de novia que habian ahi...le recordaban un poco al vestido de novia que uso su mama cuando se caso.- ryou podrias venir-dijo pegasus y ryou se acerco.

- pero que lindo niño-dijo guiche haciendo que ryou se sonrojara de verguenza.- ya veo por que me necesitas...esa ropa le queda enorme.

- es lo mas pequeño que tenia-dijo pegasus suspirando. ryou miro confundido a pegasus ¿le iba a comprar ropa?

- espere maximiliam-san-dijo ryou mirando a pegasus confundido.-¿por que me trajo aqui?...yo estoy bien con la ropa que me dio.

- no es de tu talla y te queda enorme-dijo pegasus mirando al niño quien lo miro sorprendido.- ademas ahora estas bajo mi proteccion y es mi deber como tutor darte todo lo que necesitas.

- pero...-intento decir ryou pero guiche lo interrumpio

- no se diga mas-dijo guiche tomando la mano del niño.- ven te llevare atras tengo un par de cosas que podrian quedarte.- y sin mas se llevo al niño para la parte trasera de la tienda...pegasus sonrio y tomo su telefono celular.

- alo...¿Minami? soy yo pegasus...¿como esta la mansion?-pegasus sonrio al recibir las noticias.- vivire ahi un tiempo, prepara la habitacion de invitados e ire a almorzar...prepara comida para dos...desde hoy vivira alguien mas en esa casa, si te encantara al igual que a las demas...si...si adios.

pegasus cerro su celular y vio como guiche salia de una gran puerta. con ryou de la mano.

el niño vestia una playera celeste que le quedaba excelente y unos jeans oscuros. y unas zapatillas que hacian juego.

- le tome las medidas, y este pequeñin es sumamente delgado-dijo guiche haciendo que ryou girara para que pegasus lo viera mejor.- aun asi pude encontrar ropas de su talla, guarde en una bolsa lo basico. dos pijamas, 2 conjuntos informales, y algo formal por si acaso.

- necesito un guardaropa completo.-dijo pegasus mirando a ryou quien estaba avergonzado.- la ropa te queda excelente ¿no te sientes mejor con ropa de tu talla?-pregunto pegasus y ryou asintio.

- la tela se siente bien...aunque no este acostumbrado.-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- eso es por que es 100% algodon-dijo guiche sonriendo.- los albinos siempre son muy sensibles con las telas. lo mejor es usar fibras naturales asi evitaremos la irritacion-dijo el rubio sonriendo- y pegasus dejame adivinar, un guardaropas de invierno, verano, algo liviano y comodo para otoño y fibras 100% naturales ¿no?

- tu sabes lo que busco, elegancia y sostisficacion en cada prenda.

- solo lo mejor vestira tu protegido-dijo guiche sonriendo. para despues entregarle a pegasus 2 bolsas de papel tamaño grande.- aqui va todo con zapatos que conbinan.

- excelente. ¿cuanto te debo?-guiche sonrio aun mas

- es un regalo para el pequeño.-dijo guiche para despues agacharse y revolverle los cabellos a ryou quien sonrio.

- gracias por la ropa guiche-san-dijo ryou sonriendo para despues mirar a pegasus quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.- gracias tambien a usted maximilian-san.

- ven aun tenemos cosas que hacer, gracias guiche vendre dentro de poco a ver como van esos guardaropas para ryou.-dijo pegasus y guiche sonrio.

- te estare esperando entonces, pero te advierto seran tan geniales que me pagaras el doble-dijo guiche sonriendo.

- entonces sorprendeme-dijo pegasus para despues despedirse del rubio con un gesto y salir de la tienda con las bolsas...len ya los esperaba al lado de la limosina.

- permitame-dijo len tomando las bolsas para guardarlas en el auto.- ryou te ves genial con esa ropa.

- gracias len-san-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- len...vamos aun tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo pegasus subiendo al auto seguido de ryou.- llevanos a la escuela publica numero cinco.- ryou lo miro confundido, pegasus le sonrio.- desde ahora tu eres mi protegido por lo que necesito unos documentos de tu escuela

- esta bien-dijo ryou, len los llevo rapidamente a la escuela...pegasus salio acompañado del niño y lo miro algo avergonzado.

- ryou ¿me llevas a la oficina del director?-dijo pegasus y ryou asintio.

- venga maximiliam-san...por aqui-dijo ryou guiando a maximiliam por los pasillos hasta la oficina del director.- aqui es-dijo ryou mostrando una puerta al final de un gran pasillo.

- gracias...esperame aqui vuelvo enseguida-dijo maximiliam tocando la puerta..cuando escucho el permiso del directo, entro en la oficina. ryou se sento en uno de las bancas afuera de la oficina del director.

- buenos dias-dijo pegasus entrando en la oficina.

- buenos dias-dijo el director mirandolo algo sorprendido.-digame ¿que necesita?

- vengo a buscar los expedientes de Ryou Tenshi-dijo maximiliam pegasus seriamente.

- ¿es usted su tutor o algun pariente?

- soy su nuevo tutor-dijo pegasus sonriendo.- mi nombre es Maximiliam Pegasus

- esta bien...-dijo el director para despues tomar un telefono y marcar un numero.- ahh Fakir...deja a tu clase en auto estudio, necesito que vengas a mi oficina...si adios-dijo el director para despues mirar a pegasus avergonzado.- lo siento por eso pero pense que ademas del expediente le gustaria saber mas de la vida del alumno en cuestion. ryou tenshi ha sido mas que un misterio en nuestra escuela.-dijo el director sacando de un cajon una carpeta al cual era un tanto gruesa. pegasus la miro confundido ¿acaso ryou era un bravucon en la escuela? ese expediente se veia demasiado pesado.- vealo usted mismo.

pegasus sin perder tiempo abrio el expediente. empezaba desde el primer año que entro ryou al colegio a los 6 años. maximilian se sorprendio.

Ryou Tenshi

edad: 6 años

Observaciones: no presta atencion en clases, hace la mitad de la tarea, no socializa con sus compañeros ni con el profesor.

pegasus saco varias hojas que le llamo la atencion...eran hojas de castigo ¡a ryou lo habian castigado mas de 10 veces apenas a los 6 años!

- el era un caso extraño, no socializaba con compañeros ni sentia simpatia con el profesor, se la pasaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos prestar atencion a la clase por eso lo han castigado muchas veces. pasa en mi oficina la mayoria del año.

-"por eso sabia exactamente como llegar"-penso pegasus para ver los demas años...las palabras se repetian en varios y lo han castigado la misma cantidad de veces en cada año ¡incluso fue castigado por golpear a unos alumnos! pegasus estaba sin palabras...hasta que llego a los dos ultimos años...pegasus miro el expediente confundido.

Ryou Tenshi

Edad: 13 años

observaciones: esta totalmente concentrado en clase, socializa con compañeros y pregunta lo que no entiende al profesor. su comportamiento ha mejorado. no se mete en problemas con ningun profesor y ayuda a compañeros en clases.

- no sabemos por que...pero apenas empezo ese año...ryou se comporto de una manera totalmente distinta...se hizo de amigos, se volvio el favorito de los profesores y mejoro sus notas notablemente-dijo el director , pegasus saco dos libretas de notas una cuando ryou tenia 12 y la otra cuando tenia 13...y las miro anonadado.

cuando ryou tenia 12 años su nota mas alta era un 40 y cuando tenia 13 su nota mas alta era un 100

- asi fue tambien este año-dijo el director mirando al peli-plateado.- sus nota mas baja este año fue un 80 realmente no sabiamos como reaccionar, los profesores habian dado por perdido enseñarle algo que no sea lo basico a ese pequeño y de un momento a otro mejoro notablemente a tal punto que ya va en clases avanzadas para la universidad.

- sorprendente, es realmente extraño-dijo pegasus confundido. alguien golpeo la puerta y el director le dejo pasar.

- buenos dias-dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

- ah fakir ven sientate, el es el nuevo tutor de ryou y viene a recoger su expediente. pense que seria genial que le dieras tu opinion sobre el pequeño.

- claro. gusto en conocerlo...mi nombre es fakir y soy el profesor jefe de ryou desde hace 7 años.

- mucho gusto.

- asi que el nuevo tutor de ryou...nunca vimos a su padre o a su madre por aqui-dijo el profesor confundido para despues sonreir- ryou era todo un misterio...llego a los 6 años a esta escuela y desde ahi el educarlo ha sido un gran desafio, no prestaba atencion en clases, no socializaba ni hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros ni menos conmigo.-dijo el profesor recordando.- no cambio esa actitud hasta que tuvo 10 años ahi recien pudimos escuchar su voz aunque lo que decia no era muy lindo que digamos.

Flash Back

Fakir estaba en el salon revisando unos archivos en el receso mientras miraba al alumno mas extraño que habia tenido...ryou estaba ahi sentado en su pupitre comiendo unas galletas caseras que tenia en una bolsa plastica sin quitar su mirada de un libro.

- aqui esta el pequeño silencioso-dijo un alumno mas alto que ryou. el menor ni siquiera lo miro.- ¿te crees muy importante? yo puedo sacarme mejores notas que tu...no te acaban de entregar un 0 jajajaja eres un estupido quizas eres tan estupido que nunca aprendiste a hablar...tu cerebro es del tamaño de un mani jajajajja- el profesor se habia levantado para detener la pelea pero miro sorprendido como ryou se levantaba del asiento tomaba al niño del cuello de la camisa y lo acercaba a el amenazadoramente

- escuchame bien gusano no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos ¿querias escuchar mi voz? aqui esta ahora deja de molestarme o te arrepentiras de haber nacido. ya tengo mucho que soportar para ademas tener que aguantarme a un bravucon asi que andate de aqui o no respondo-dijo ryou para despues soltar al niño. quien se sintio humillado y cuando ryou se iba a sentar tomo el paquete de galletas del albino y las tiro al piso para despues pisarlas.

- a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer-dijo el niño sonriendo al ver como ryou miraba las galletas tristemente... ryou levanto la mirada enfadado.

- eres un %%$%%&- el profesor y los alumnos presentes quedaron con los ojos abiertos. el profesor se acerco a los niños.

- ambos estan castigados, tu por molestar a un compañero y tu por amenazar y decir una mala palabra-dijo el profesor ryou lo miro confundido.

- ¿mala palabra? pero si solo dije %$...-el profesor le cubrio la boca antes de que lo repita.

- por dios tenshi ¿donde escuchas esas cosas?.-susurro el profesor avergonzado el niño se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y bajo la cabeza para despues sentarse en su puesto.

Fin del Flash Back

- pensabamos que era mudo...pero al parecer tenia un extenso vocabulario-dijo el profesor sonriendo. pegasus estaba anonadado.- despues de eso ryou no dijo nunca una mala palabra...al parecer las escuchaba a menudo y no sabia que era lo que significaban...como estaba enfadado lo dijo y penso que era normal decirlas...despues de una larga charla le explique que eso no era apropiado y habia otras maneras de expresarse. despues de eso no me hablo mas, al parecer estaba algo apenado conmigo. sus compañeros no dejaron de molestarlo. por sus mal rendimiento o por ser malo en deportes. fueron dos ocasiones en las que ryou se vio envuelto en peleas una en el gimnasio cuando no podia saltar el cajon...y la otra fue cuando sin querer resbalo en la cafeteria dejando caer su almuerzo en un alumno mayor. obviamente no culpo a ryou...esos bravucones se merecian los golpes pero aun asi lo castigamos para que entienda

que agarrarse a golpes no soluciona nada. aun asi su actitud con los estudios siguio siendo la misma hasta que cumplio 13 años...ahi todo fue distinto...ponia atencion en clases y me preguntaba las dudas que tenia en la clase y no se metia en problemas con ningun alumno. y sus notas por dios si antes pensabamos que no tendria mas futuro que ser un mesero ahora creemos que sera el proximo primer ministro.

- "vaya parece como si se hubiera aislado de los demas y sacado malas notas a proposito"-penso pegasus mirando el expediente- segun la ley de japon deben hacerles una examinacion fisica en la escuela puedo ver esos documentos por favor- el director y fakir se miraron para despues mirar a pegasus seriamente.

- ryou nunca ha venido a una examinacion fisica-dijo el profesor suspirando.- siempre son distintos motivos viaje familiar, enfermedad, dolor de estomago nunca ha venido. al parecer oi que el doctor de la escuela es un viejo amigo del padre de ryou...por lo que le hace las examinaciones medicas antes o despues...

- ya veo-dijo pegasus mientras su mente pensaba a mil por hora.- esta bien me llevare los documentos. gracias por haber cuidado y educado a ryou durante estos años.

- fue un placer ayudarte-dijo fakir.

- salude a ryou de mi parte-dijo el director y pegasus despidiendose de ellos salio de la oficina ryou estaba ahi leyendo un libro de historia universal.

- ya vine...¿ y ese libro?-pregunto pegasus ryou le sonrio

- el profesor me lo dejo un momento...mi peor nota es historia...pense estudiar mientras usted hablaba con el director.-dijo ryou mientras dejaba el libro a su lado.

- ya tengo lo que necesito, vamos-dijo pegasus ryou lo siguio el menor miraba los documentos que tenia pegasus en la mano y sintio algo de miedo.

- maximiliam-san...¿exactamente que documentos fue a buscar a mi escuela?-dijo ryou algo nervioso.

- tu expediente y tus notas- dijo pegasus cuando ya habian salido de la escuela...el menor se detuvo.

- ¿mi expediente?-dijo ryou nervioso.

- si...al parecer es bastante extenso, Len llevanos a la mansion.-dijo pegasus sonriendo para despues subir a la limosina junto con ryou quien jugaba con sus manos nervioso- nunca pense que dirias una mala palabra ni que golpearas a tus compañeros.-dijo pegasus haciendo que ryou lo mirara avergonzado.

- yo no sabia que eso era una mala palabra-dijo ryou avergonzado.- y lo de golpear a otros compañeros...ellos se metian conmigo tenia que defenderme de alguna forma-dijo ryou nervioso. pegasus sonrio.

- aun asi tus notas desde que entraste a la escuela eran muy bajas-dijo pegasus viendo el expediente ...el menor bajo la cabeza.- no superabas los 40 puntos pero en los ultimos dos años tu peor nota son 80 puntos- ryou miro la ventana como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.- dime ¿ acaso te sacabas malas notas a proposito?- ryou se tenso y bajo la mirada el menor no sabia que decir.- al parecer di en el clavo...

- me descubrio, si lo hice a proposito-dijo ryou sin despegar la mirada del paisaje.- me apetecia ser un mal estudiante. ¿que le puedo decir?...adoraba vagear en los pasillos-dijo ryou sonriendo, pegasus lo miro seriamente, se notaba que el pequeño mentia.

- ni tu te la crees-dijo pegasus sorprendiendo al menor- pero apenas nos estamos conociendo...cuando tengas mas confianza en mi me diras la verdadera razon de estas notas y tu expediente. ahora nos dirigimos a mi mansion, ahi almorzaremos y descansaremos mañana sera un dia muy agotador para nosotros.

- ¿que haremos mañana?-pregunto ryou algo nervioso.

- es un secreto-dijo pegasus. a ryou le dio mala espina pero prefirio seguir mirando la ventana...despues de unos momentos ryou miraba asombrado unos hermosos jardines y como una gran mansion aparecia en su campo de vision. pegasus sonrio al ver la expresion de ryou.

- ven entremos debes estar hambriento son mas de las 12-dijo pegasus...ryou asintio y siguio al mayor.- ¿minami?- llamo pegasus pero nada se escucho.- debe estar en la cocina- pegasus y ryou iban a entrar a al cocina cuando escucharon a una joven llorar desconsolada.

- madre si supieras toda mi tristeza ahora...ese pequeño no se merecia lo que le paso...7 años de ser maltratado y humillado por su familia y despues su propio hermano lo abandona...-ryou temblo un poco al escuchar la voz de la joven. pegasus escuchaba atento las palabras de quien sabia era la hija de su ama de llaves.

- tranquila yakumo...de seguro lo volveras a ver

- no lo creo madre, nunca volvere a ver a mi pequeño gatito..mi ryou...debi llevarmelo cuando su padre lo azoto en la espalda por haber manchado esa maldita alfombra...debi llevarmelo pero el aun queria a su familia...queria a su hermano mas que a nadie y el lo abandono ¿donde estara mi pequeño ahora? mi pequeño ryou...

- ¿que pasa aqui minami?-dijo pegasus entrando a la cocina mas no se espero que ryou entrara corriendo y abrazara a la joven que habia estado llorando. quien al verlo grito de alegria para despues abrazarlo fuertemente.

- estoy aqui yakumo-san...estoy aqui-dijo ryou refugiandose en el pecho de la mujer quien lloraba.

- RYOU...mi pequeño gatito estas bien no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti...¿estas bien? ¿donde demonios estabas? ¿que te hizo tu hermano? -mas el pequeño solo la abrazaba.

- crei que nunca volveria a verte-dijo ryou abrazando a la mujer quien besaba el rostro del niño para despues volver a abrazarlo.

- mi pequeño, mi niño estas bien... estoy tan feliz-dijo ella llorando pero ahora eran lagrimas de alegria. ryou tomo el rostro de la joven con sus manos y suavemente le limpio las lagrimas con sus manos para despues besar la mejilla de la unica persona que lo cuidaba y curaba sus heridas cuando vivia con su familia. la chica abrazo al niño aun mas fuerte.

- señor...-dijo minami mirando al peli-plateado.-¿ese pequeño...?

- fui ayer a una subasta de grandes empresarios...el fue el primer objeto en venderse...no pude dejar que esos pervertidos le hicieran daño por lo que lo compre para alejarlo de sus garras.-dijo pegasus en un susurro a su confiable ama de llaves la mujer se cubrio la boca sorprendida. pegasus miro como aun yakumo y ryou se abrazaban ahora ella tenia recostado al pequeño en su regazo y acariciaba su cabeza como si fuera su madre...mas las palabras de yakumo lo preocuparon aun mas

" 7 años de ser maltratado y humillado por su familia y despues su propio hermano lo abandona"

" debi llevarmelo cuando el señor lo azoto en la espalda"

- yakumo-san...-dijo ryou para despues mirar a pegasus...la joven se sonrojo e inmediatamente se levanto e hizo una reverencia.

- lo siento pegasus-samma yo...estaba...

- no te preocupes, al parecer ustedes necesitan algo de tiempo para reencontrarse-dijo pegasus sonriendo. ryou tomo las manos de yakumo y sonrio.

- yakumo-san...no te pongas furiosa cuando escuches esto, pero tu eres la unica que me cuidaba y creo que debes saber lo que me paso-dijo ryou para despues acercarse a la chica, con un tierno gesto le pidio que se acercara y empezo a susurrarle al oido...pegasus y minami miraban interesados como el rostro de yakumo cambiaba a uno de furia.

- ¿QUE TE HIZO QUE? NO A ESE LO DENUNCIO AHORA MISMO...PAGARA TODO EL DAÑO QUE TE HA HECHO.¿ VENDERTE EN UN CASINO? A ESE LO VOY A...

- pero yakumo-san te despedira si lo haces-dijo ryou tomando la mano de la chica quien sonrio.

- renuncie ayer cuando ese desgraciado aparecio sin ti en la casa...no tienes por que preocuparte.

- el ya las amenazo...dijo que si decian algo les iba a hacer daño...el es muy peligroso-dijo ryou, yakumo lo miro preocupada.

- tienes razon...pero no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya-dijo yakumo abrazando a su niño.

- el ya se salio con la suya.-dijo ryou. para despues volver a besar la mejilla de la chica.- yakumo-san...maximiliam-san me salvo...el me compro para que no abusaran de mi.

- ¿eso es cierto?-pregunto yakumo mirando al empresario quien asintio. la mujer se acerco e hizo una reverencia.- muchas gracias por ayudarlo.

- no fue nada...ahora ryou esta bajo mi proteccion.- ante esto yakumo sonrio.

- entonces humildemente le pido señor pegasus que me permita trabajar aqui-dijo yakumo. ryou la miro sorprendida.

- pero yakumo-san...

- yakumo-san desde ahora seras la jefa de la cocina. y ayudaras a tu madre con las cosas de la casa. tu contrato lo veremos mas tarde.

- gracias pegasus-samma-dijo yakumo para despues besar la frente de su niño quien la miraba confundido.- no me mires asi te dije que te cuidaria siempre. y eso hare.

- yakumo-san...- un fuerte crujido se escucho y ryou se sonrojo.

- vaya parece que mi angelito tiene hambre-dijo yakumo con una sonrisa. el menor asintio sonrojado.

- el almuerzo esta listo y el comedor preparado.-dijo minami sonriendo.

- gracias minami...ven ryou.-dijo pegasus ryou asintio. le dio otro corto beso en la mejilla a quien consideraba una madre y se despidio de minami con una reverencia para despues seguir a su nuevo tutor hacia el comedor

XXXXXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo 7 listo^^ espero les guste el fic


End file.
